


天幕降临

by Anniya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniya/pseuds/Anniya
Summary: 他很早利用虚情假意，会让你相信，也会让你猜疑，沉默无声时，多么镇定自若，花言巧语时，多么热情奔放。他多么善于花样翻新，逗引无邪的心灵，用深奥的道理来引领你，用悦耳的奉承讨你欢喜；他颇会运用柔情和头脑，抓住那含情脉脉的分秒，征服天真而幼稚的偏见，攫取情不自禁的爱怜，恳请和索求爱情的吐露，谛听心灵最初的音律，步步为营地把爱心猎取。-------------------------现代AU，谢伊中心。包含部分ACRG剧情，设定有改动和添加，只为使剧情合理。全文有黑帮打手Shay/警察Haytham倾向，斜线无意义。人物属于育碧，ooc属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章讲述少年谢伊的故事，有鲢鳕cb倾向。

“父亲！”

年长的爱尔兰船长放下手中的地图，循着声音传来的方向看去，他14岁的儿子正站在指挥塔二层的露台上向他挥手。

“父亲！这次我们要去那里？”

他走出顶层的船长室，沿着舷梯来到儿子身边，“我们要去普利茅茨，”他哗啦一下展开地图，指着地图上的一条红色航线，“就是这条航线。”

“普利茅茨在英国！”他第一次听到“普利茅茨”这个地名，像所有年轻男孩一样，他眼中的世界总是充满了新奇。他顾不上拨出几根被海风吹进嘴里的头发，拿过父亲手中的地图端详着。

父亲帮他打理好深棕色的发，慈爱地摸了摸他的发顶，“谢伊，我的好男孩，一会到了海上，海风会让你着凉感冒，快回去把外套穿上。等最后几个箱子搬上来，我们就出发。”

男孩瞥了瞥嘴，恋恋不舍地把地图交还到父亲手上，“是，父亲。我现在就去穿上。”他走了几步突然回头，“一会我还能继续看看那张地图吗？”

“当然可以，好孩子，我就在船长室等你。”

“谢谢父亲！”谢伊窜回二层舱房以自己最快的速度套上了灰色的卫衣外套。待他离开舱房，看到两个穿着橙色衣服的人抬着一只很长的木箱，他们正往一层后面的舱房走去。他蹑手蹑脚地跟在后面，通过二层栏杆和地板之间的缝隙观察着下面的动静。

二层的舱房里已经放了五个同样的木箱，他们抬进来的是第六个，上面都印着鲜花的图案。他从前只知道父亲会从美国运电子产品前往欧洲，小到芯片，大到组装好的笔记本电脑，偶尔还会捎带几辆汽车，没想到父亲现在也会运鲜花了。他突然想起几天前连恩送给学校一个女孩的荷兰郁金香，那束娇艳欲滴的花朵根本不像横渡大洋而来的，倒像是早上刚刚从花园里剪下的。既然要运鲜花到英国去，没有保鲜设备，它们还能保证不会枯萎吗？男孩被好奇心驱使着，想要走近些，一探究竟。抱歉，父亲，我不去看地图了，谢伊在心中默念。

起航后不久，守在门口的两个人被船员叫去打牌，他抓住了这个机会，从隔壁的舱房里贴着墙探出头，生怕在甲板上打牌的一群人看到他在阳光下的影子。他就这样无声无息地摸了进去。

木箱很好打开，根本没有上锁，只是用卡扣简单固定。里面铺满了红色的蔷薇花，但是这些花没有茎叶，只有孤零零的花朵。这到底是真花还是假花？谢伊正想从里面拿出一朵仔细观察，后颈裸露的皮肤突然贴上了冰冷的刀锋。

“别动！双手从箱子里慢慢拿出来！（谢伊拿出手）慢慢转过来！你是谁？到这里来干什么？你看到了什么？”身后的人恶狠狠地问。

谢伊缓缓转过身，一个强壮的男人把手里的弹簧刀迅速架到他脖子上。“说！到这里来干什么？你看到了什么？”

“我……我看到里面有蔷薇花。其它就没有了。”

“你是谁！”

“我是寇马克船长的儿子，我叫谢伊。”

“原来是船长的儿子。可惜了！你小子有可能看到了我们的秘密。”男人手中的刀子压住男孩劲侧的血管，他加重了力度，“对不起，你没时间和你父亲道别了。”

“我……我不会……，我不会说……说出去。”

“谁知道你小子有没有说胡话的时候？等你被酒灌醉，别人问你什么，你就都会乖乖说出来了。所以，为了保证秘密不会泄露出去，对不起了，小兄弟。”

男人正要动手，外面突然想起了枪声，不知是谁喊了一声：“海盗来了！”他迅速丢掉弹簧刀，一把将谢伊从木箱前推开，直接从箱子里拿出一把冲锋枪和两个弹夹，径直冲出了舱房。

舱房外枪声大作，谢伊捡起男人丢掉的刀子，爬到门口，那个男人正端着冲锋枪向水面上的一艘小船倾泻子弹。小船上的两人也手持冲锋枪向船头射击，谢伊听到有人中枪惨叫着倒地。

“你在这干什么？”刚才威胁他的男人看到了他，侧身用隔板当做掩护，避开直冲他而来的子弹，向谢伊叫骂，“回他妈的舱房去！”两个海盗已经爬上商船来到男人身后，只见他侧身躲开来自背后的一击，转身用枪托击打海盗的头，接着趁敌人还没回过神来，一脚踢倒，抽出藏在靴筒里的小刀，迅速抹了海盗的喉咙，躲避、放倒、击杀，一气呵成。位于高处的船员一枪崩掉了另一个上船的海盗。他又快速蹲下，在地上一个翻身来到谢伊旁边，撩发，将腰上别着的弹夹丢给匍匐在上一层地板上射击的同伴。

“你他娘的不想活命了？”男人冲谢伊吼道。他话音刚落，冲锋枪停止工作，弹夹打空了。“从里面拿两个弹夹给我！我这只剩一个了！快点！”他低头扯下打空的弹夹，“狗娘养的海盗！”正在这时，船上枪手突然将枪口从船头转向了他。谢伊一直呆呆地看着男人熟练的动作，开枪、躲避、移位，被他刚才的那句粗俗之语骂醒，站起来向枪手掷出了弹簧刀，刀子稳稳地扎进了枪手的左腹部。枪手重心不稳，向后跌入海中。男人换好弹夹，把枪架在栏杆上，开枪打中了另一个枪手。

船舷另一侧，一个大胆的海盗顺着垂下的缆绳爬上船，被船员一脚踢下了水。

海盗们见自己损失了五个人，这才发现这艘船并不像他们想的那样普通，赶快调转船头驶离。

男人仍然端着枪指向海面上飞快逃逸的3艘小船，他身边的谢伊倚着栏杆坐在地板上，还沉浸在刚才的武装冲突里，原来那些木箱里是枪，是军火。他感觉自己像做了一场梦，梦里枪声大作，一群海盗想要杀了他，而他缩在墙角里害怕地抱住膝盖，这时一个伟岸的男人持枪冲过来挡在自己面前，向海盗们开枪。后来自己终于鼓起勇气站了起来，向一个人丢出刀子，中刀之人转过身对他怒目而视，他猛然发现那是父亲的脸。接着面前的男人用枪杀死了一个海盗，还开口骂了他几句，但是这些话在他听起来，比大提琴温情的声音还要令人安心。他复想起连恩在学校里教训那些随意欺负他的小孩，因为他们嘲笑他是没有妈妈的孩子。

“谢伊！”父亲的声音将他从不现实的梦中唤醒。“到我身边来。”

“寇马克船长。”男人向谢伊的父亲点了点头，“他，我是说，你的儿子……”

“我刚才偷偷打开了木箱子，他要杀了我。”谢伊小声说。

男人立即接过话头：“这孩子刚刚救了我一命。”

“父亲，他和那些穿橙色衣服的人是一起的，我能加入他们吗？”

棕发的爱尔兰船长脸上闪过一丝复杂的表情，他不愿让儿子参与那些人的事，因为他知道那些事可能会让他丧命，但是儿子漂亮的棕色眼睛里闪烁着期待和欣喜的神情，其中饱含着某种特别坚定的东西，让他这个父亲无法将拒绝的话说出口。

“孩子，等你长大了，有自己的独立判断是非好坏的能力了，在思考这个问题，好吗？”

“或者，你可以和我们一起接受训练。”男人转向谢伊的父亲，“寇马克船长，你说呢？”在谢伊看不到的角度，男人眯着眼睛看向他的父亲。

“……好吧，我就满足你这个愿望了，我的好男孩。”他看出了对方的暗示，顿了顿继续说，“你刚才不是要看地图吗？来吧，我们去船长室看。”

 

谢伊前脚迈进船长室，父亲后脚就关上了门，“告诉我，谢伊，你为什么要加入他们？”

谢伊犹豫了，刚才的一番遭遇还久久盘旋在他的脑海里，男人干净利落的格斗手法和枪法，连恩站在自己面前几拳打晕了一个坏男孩。他太渴望这种力量了，他不想再做那个躲在父亲和连恩身后的小男孩。也许在未来，他也会成为一位船长，然而手无寸铁的船长无法保护自己的船，只能像洁净的白瓷盘里的肉，等着被肮脏的秃鹫啄食殆尽。

拥有保护自己的力量，这没什么难以启齿的。谢伊将自己的想法如实告诉了父亲，说完还模仿连恩的样子对着空气挥动拳头。

“你说的有道理，孩子。”父亲握住谢伊的手，“只是我不希望这双手上沾染脏东西。谢伊，你要明白，有的时候，清水不能洗净你的手。但是我很欣慰，孩子，你有说出自身想法的勇气。”他将地图在谢伊面前展开，回头看了他一眼，“希望你能永远拥有这份勇气。”

 

谢伊逐渐接受格斗和枪术、剑术训练，在训练场里见到了自己的好友连恩，同时他也知道了那些橙衣人全都属于纽约的一个帮派。

“阿萨辛”，谢伊躺在床上反复咀嚼着这个词，气流从上颚和舌面上擦过，每每念及这个词，口中都会莫名尝到一股鲜血的腥甜味道。他与“阿萨辛”接触的第一天，的确是由鲜血组成的。

听到门外有人低声讲话，他在黑暗中蹑手蹑脚地下床摸到门边，声音通过门板传入他耳中，是父亲：“那件事你怎么看？”

接着，婶婶说：“我无所谓，我对谢伊的所有事都不关心。”

“怎么说他也是你的侄子，你的兄弟我的孩子，你就这样忍心让他进入龙潭虎穴？”

“当然不会，但如果他自己想要加入，我也不会阻止他。”婶婶的声音中透露着冷漠。

父亲沉默了一会，“你也知道‘阿萨辛’做过什么。下次再有他们的人到家里来提这些事，直接把他们轰出去。我的儿子遇到难以解决事应该求助警察，而不是什么街头帮派。”

“好吧，那我就听你的。”

谈话结束了，谢伊满腹狐疑，“阿萨辛”做过什么？“阿萨辛”是龙潭虎穴？

睡神温柔地拥住了男孩，用羽毛轻抚他稚嫩光洁的面颊，月光透过窗户照射着挂在谢伊床头的捕梦网。他安详地沉入梦乡，世间的一切纷扰都不应该踏入这静谧的良夜。

这所剩无几的、静谧的良夜。

 

谢伊不知道这是他第几次来到那片熟悉的沙滩，从前，在没有训练的下午，他与连恩放学以后经常光顾这里。他们脱下鞋子，赤脚在细软的沙上奔跑，他的衬衫被海风吹起，来自海洋的水汽褥湿了它，冲上岸边的浪花抚平他们留下的一个个脚印。偶尔离大海再近一些，海水像柔情的少女的手，轻轻握住他们的脚踝，然后是小腿、膝盖。连恩弯腰向他身上撩水，他侧身将对方推入水中，连恩倒下以后，从水下拉住谢伊的脚踝，也让他跌入水中，最后两个人浑身湿漉漉地往回走。

谢伊知道婶婶看到他的这幅样子免不了一顿数落，连恩就会拉他先回自己的家。每到这个时候，连恩的母亲会准备好温暖的洗澡水，让谢伊打理好自己再干净整洁地回去。

同样是一个平凡的下午，阳光一扫几天前的阴霾，他们在海滩上漫步，谢伊弯腰捡起几个贝壳掷向海面，贝壳在水上跳跃几下，最终被大海稳稳地接入怀中。

“你该剪头发了，谢伊。”

“算了吧，水手们都说，剪头发是不吉利的事。我可不想让因为剪了头发而带来的麻烦一直缠着我。我父亲……”

“谢伊！”帮派里的打手向他们跑来，“谢伊，跟我来！”

“发生了什么？”

“你只管跟我来就好，”那个人一摆头，“连恩你也来吧。”

两个人坐上打手的车，一路向码头驶去。谢伊透过车窗盯着遥远的地平线，在那里，血色的夕阳将半张脸藏到海面之下，仿佛不愿目睹人世的种种纠葛恩怨。

一路看似车水马龙，但他们基本没有停顿多久就到达了目的地。谢伊大脑不正常地放空，一直看着街边的路人和行道树，直到连恩替他拉开车门才回过神。

“谢伊，”打手一把揽住他的肩，试图与他亲近一些，“不论怎样，阿萨辛兄弟会会站在你身后，支持你。知道了吗？你只要好好听老板的话就可以了。”

他一步一步向码头的仓库走去，心脏在胸腔里快速跳动，这使他心中无端而来一种恐惧。他深吸一口气，眼前的事物全都范着诡异的红色的光。

他见到了“阿萨辛”的老板，阿基里斯·达文波特。

“谢伊。”老板握住他的右手，左手拍了拍他的肩。

他的视线越过阿基里斯，看到了躺在血泊里的父亲。

他不是没有想过父亲的死，在他14岁第一次伤害了一个海盗的时候他就想过了。父亲也许会被凶恶的海盗杀害，或者会被大西洋的狂风巨浪夺去性命，甚至逃不过百慕大三角的死亡魔咒。父亲也总是告诉他，死亡并不可怕，也不是生命的终结，而是另一种新生，只有对自己尚不满意、没有寻得心中真理的人才会畏惧死亡。

谢伊也想过自己面对父亲的死会是什么表现，他也许会颓然地坐在椅子上，将泛红的脸俯向他的双手，任由泪水从指缝里渗出；或者握着父亲冰冷的手，哭得跪在地上、床边。

但当这一天真的来临，他在仓库的空地上看到这幅场面，低头笑了出来，笑得讽刺，他回头看了看身后震惊又哀伤的连恩，做了个摊手的动作。他心中的父亲是一位英雄船长，这样的人居然会死在岸上，死在自己最熟悉的码头上。他又转头看了一眼阿基里斯，对方没什么表情。他眉头微皱，吸吸鼻子，眼睛却特别地闪亮着。谢伊想喊一声“父亲”，却发现自己已然失声，呼吸开始不顺畅，原先的笑容被无情抹去，他深吸一口气，频频地忍住泪水不让它流下来。他闭上眼睛，希望睁开眼睛的时候，这一切仅仅是自己的一场梦，然而这并不是。目光扫过周围同样面露哀荣的“阿萨辛”成员，回到那摊血泊里，父亲的音容笑貌就在他眼前。终于，泪水模糊了视线。

“是码头斗殴。”阿基里斯说。“你走吧，尸体我们来处理。”

 

谢伊连夜赶到警察局，坐在门口的接待警员昏昏欲睡。

“你好……”谢伊的声音仍然带着一丝哽咽，“我，我要报案。我父亲被人杀了。”

警员立即清醒：“尸体在哪里？”

“码头，码头的仓库附近。”

天渐渐亮了，惨淡的白光穿过厚厚的云层，到达地面时已绵软无力，谢伊觉得它无法驱散自己心中的寒冰。

“对不起，年轻人。”接警的胖警员来到他身边，“这个地区不在我们警局的管辖范围内，所以，我们无权开始调查。”

双眼因流泪和通宵有些红肿，他完全不得这些，从椅子上跳起来问：“谁有管理权限？”

“你去其他区的警局问一问，也许他们可以负责。”

谢伊这才揉揉眼睛，前往其他分局报案，无一例外都得到的同样的答复，他失望地回到婶婶家，发现阿基里斯早已在等候自己。

“走吧，谢伊，”他边说边把一套西装递给他，“去参加你父亲的葬礼。”

出席葬礼的人不多，只有婶婶、连恩、三位船员和阿基里斯，然而谢伊还是发现了几位保镖游荡在墓地周围，他们是来护卫阿基里斯的。

仪式一切从简，很快就结束了。适时，空中飘起雨滴，谢伊久久站在父亲的墓碑前，任由它们没进自己的头发和衣服里。

“我很想念你，父亲。我很后悔没有珍惜和你在一起的每一秒。”他自言自语，四下无人之时，16岁的爱尔兰裔青年才会展现自己的悲伤，这悲伤是笼罩在蝴蝶兰植株上厚厚的积雪，是深深刺入掌心的仙人掌尖刺。“我求助过警察，但他们不愿帮助我寻找凶手。”他用指尖抹去涌出眼框的泪水。“你错了，父亲，警察对我来说已经毫无信任可言。他们太冷漠了，不帮我，还把我像皮球一样踢来踢去。那我就只能自己动手了。……父亲，你说过，我要做个坚强的人、勇敢的人，抱歉，我不应该哭泣……我会为你报仇的，父亲。即使那样会让我的手中沾满鲜血。”

语毕，他将手中白色的玫瑰花放在墓碑上，单膝跪下，庄严地亲吻墓碑。“父亲，我会找出凶手。你也会支持我，对吗？”他对着墓碑上父亲的照片低语，父亲在照片里笑着，无法回答他。

下午，他将自己的想法告诉了来看望他的连恩。比他年长一些的青年摸着寸头笑了，“你放心，帮派也会协助你。让我们一起找出真相。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏里设定谢伊的父亲是死于海难，为了后面的剧情需要，我改成了死于海滩斗殴，不喜欢的话尽管骂我吧qwq根据游戏里谢伊杀死霍普和连恩之后的反应，我觉得他应该是不喜欢在自己以外的人面前展露悲伤的人，加上悲极而喜复转悲的人之常情，所以设计了谢伊在见到父亲尸体后笑出来的表现。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章讲述谢伊在“阿萨辛”帮派里的经历。

这天深夜，谢伊像往常一样从夜店下班回家，一辆雪佛兰向他的方向疾驰而来，明亮的车灯撕破黑夜的伪装。司机一个急刹车，车子在谢伊面前停下。

司机侧身伸手帮他开门，“谢伊，上车，坐副驾驶。”

谢伊听出开车的不是别人，正是“阿萨辛”的老板阿基里斯。作为纽约所有帮派里最神出鬼没的老板，普通人见他一次的概率大概比进入白宫工作的概率还要小。谢伊丝毫没有迟疑，拉开门，低头进入车内。

他还没在车内坐好，阿基里斯就一脚油门，车子回到空荡荡的街道上。他不顾红色的信号灯，直接冲过了十字路口。

最后，他们在布鲁克林区一条小路上停下。谢伊脑子里飞快闪过几个问题：我干了什么？我说了什么？老板为什么会亲自来找我？然而他又觉得自己这些想法只是徒劳的思考，除了增加疲惫感以外，没有任何意义，所以他直接向阿基里斯提问：“为什么带我到这里来？”

“我们要再接两个人。”阿基里斯答非所问，拨动左转向灯。

不一会，两个人从路对面的小楼里探出头，一边四处张望一边向车子走来。一个是黑发中年人，另一个是穿着绿色夹克的金发青年，后者的年龄看上去和谢伊差不多，他们坐在雪佛兰的后排。

他们来干什么？谢伊调整了一个更舒服的姿势坐好，但他仍是满腹狐疑。

阿基里斯开着车拐了几个弯，在一座大厦前的广场边停下。他从前座转过身，甚至没有关闭汽车发动机，用一种极有压迫力的目光盯着中年人。对方立即明白了他的意思，不假思索地给了金发青年一个左勾拳。青年的鼻中涌出一股鲜血，而中年人完全没有理会，继续攻击他，持续击打他的前胸和后脑，直到将他打得无法在座位上坐稳才停下来。被打的青年仰面摊在座位上，眼神呆滞地盯着车顶，整个脸上鲜血横流，面目全非。

车内弥漫着一股血腥味，如同少时谢伊在夜晚默念“阿萨辛”这个词的感觉一样。他从后视镜里观察着这一切，并没有插手。直到这个时候，他才发现，惹了麻烦的人并不是自己，而是那个挨打的金发年轻人。他从来没有意识到在“阿萨辛”里也会发生这种事。他们向往的是自由，而这种自由就是能够随意殴打别人？

谢伊深吸了一口气，空气里似乎有潜藏的冰棱，它划伤了他的气管，让他干涩的喉头产生一种刺痛感。金发青年的呼吸也愈加粗重，谢伊能感受到他在尽力忍受疼痛的折磨。他本以为中年人已经停止殴打，没想到，对方又摸出一把折叠刀，按住努力忍住疼痛的金发青年，向他的喉咙横割一刀。事毕，打开车门，将他丢下了车。阿基里斯适时踩下油门，这辆雪佛兰扬长而去。

返回途中，阿基里斯选择了一条人迹罕至的小路，也没有打开车灯，道路上一片漆黑。三个人很有默契地一言不发，最后是谢伊打破了沉默。

“你们杀了他？”

“我们？”阿基里斯放开握方向盘的右手摆了摆，“我连他的一根手指也没动。”

“我没有杀他，我只是想吓唬他而已，”中年人在后座上一耸肩，神情异常放松，仿佛刚刚对金发青年实施暴力行为的并不是他，“我最后是用刀背割的。我说了，我只想吓吓他罢了。不然带到KKK去？”

阿基里斯问谢伊，“刚才你为什么不一起殴打他？”

“我和他毫无过节，那是我和他的第一次见面。我没有殴打他的理由。”

中年人插话道：“可是你刚刚没有看到我在打他吗？”

“是的，我看到了，”谢伊侧过身，“我也不知道你们为什么打他。”

“因为他是叛徒，他出卖了我们。”中年人提高了声音，“他向几个警察透露了我们的信息，还以为我们被蒙在鼓里，其实我们连他什么时候找的警察，找了哪位警察都知道。”他叉手，谢伊从他带着法国口音的英语中尽力理解他的意思，“这就是叛徒的下场。还有你，让你打你就打！想在这里混下去，老板说什么，你就要怎么做。而且，你要记住，最好不要和帮派里的人起什么冲突。”

雪佛兰停在谢伊的的公寓楼下，他正准备开门下车，阿基里斯拉住他的衣袖，但什么也没说，就放开了他。

此后数天，谢伊眼前尽是那张了无生气的金发面孔。他意识到，他在车上并未出手，没有遵从老板的意思，加上阿基里斯最后欲言又止，显然，他们还不完全信任他，虽然自己已经违反父亲的意志加入了“阿萨辛”。换言之，即使信任了他，他在他们眼中也只是个低级的打手，一个能够随时被拿去为某位高层人物顶罪的棋子罢了。看着墙上父亲的照片，他还是决定以后听从老板的旨意办事，毕竟他还要依靠“阿萨辛”帮助他调查父亲之死的真相。

 

初秋的纽约，晚风中渗入了丝丝凉意，一个手腕上刺着万字文身的白人壮汉醉醺醺地歪进了夜店。他甫一推开门，就撞在入口台阶的扶手上，一旁的红发女孩厌恶地瞥了一眼，借口蹭进身边一个男孩的怀里。他跌跌撞撞地摸到吧台前，盯着正在擦拭杯子的女酒保，“你长得真正，宝贝。”

酒保头也没抬，她藏在明明灭灭的灯光照不到的深处，自额前垂下的两缕头发掩去了她的大部分表情，对方只能看到她丢出的凌厉的眼刀，而她还在继续手里的动作。

“哎呦！还是个烈性子！”这位不速之客立即来了兴致。

女酒保将擦拭好的杯子整齐码好摆在一边，声音里毫无波澜，“您要点什么？我向您推荐布拉格之夜，我们这的新品。”

壮汉一把抓住她撩发的右手，“你觉得我想要什么？”

她轻松挣脱束缚，重新持起手边的沙瓦杯，“我不是您，我当然猜不透您的心思。你要是想点一些老式的酒品，我也会调。”

他目光浑浊的眼睛扫视了酒吧大厅一周，用手支住肥厚的下巴，换了个斜挑眼睛的动作看着她，轻佻的态度展露无遗，“这个狭小的夜店真是配不上你，甜心。跟我走吧，你需要什么，我都会给你。嗯？怎么样？”

“嘿！兄弟！”另一位酒保从吧台开门绕出来拍拍他的肩，“你最好把你的手和眼神管好。”这位酒保身着白色的衬衫，外面套着金色滚边的黑马甲。

“你是从那里冒出来的野狗？”他向男酒保挥了挥拳头，“我告诉你，我能一个人打死你们这的所有人。”

“随你怎么说，不过你最好听我的话，离她远点。”

壮汉脱下夹克，墨色的海怪文身从背后蔓延到前胸、手臂、脖子，仅仅在耳根处露出一只细细的触手，海怪的头顶上是“AB”两个字母。男酒保认出那是在马里恩监狱服刑过的囚犯身上特有的文身，以及……

男人一拳挥来，他反应极快，劈手挡住，左手手臂稳稳地拨开迎着他鼻梁而来的拳头，右手跟上攻击，对着下颌就是一个侧勾拳。对方踉跄几步，背后嗑在吧台上倒地。几位站在吧台附近与朋友聊天的女孩慌忙躲开，有一位年龄稍小的女孩已经开始尖叫。男人完全没有领会周围人的恐惧，又甩头爬起，抓住他的衣领，将他反身甩向旁边一张酒桌，那桌上原本放着的四只杯子全都被谢伊的身体扫到地上，他被惯性带动着滑至桌子另一边。在滑动过程中，他调整了自己身体的姿势，以便能在掉下桌面前稳稳地站住。然而男人也绕了过来，死死扯着他的衣领，又将他压向桌面。赋有节奏感的音乐混合了杯子摔碎的噼啪声和女人们受惊的尖叫，酒吧内顿时出现了小范围的骚动。

“谢伊，你怎么会这样！”女酒保见他被男人压制住，不满地喊了一声。

男人又腾出一只手，扼住他的咽喉，他双手扒住对方的手臂，只能发出粗哑的声音：“我没事，霍普！”

周遭一圈酒客的目光全集中在谢伊身上，只见他抓住对方在自己说话时的走神，用力踩住他的脚趾，男人吃痛松开了卡住他脖子的手。接了一个肘击，反抓男人的胳膊，谢伊起身把他推回吧台，不等对方反应过来，直接一记上勾拳。

男人被他这记重拳打懵了，瘫在地板上神志不清。谢伊解开酒保制服的袖口，随意将袖子挽到手肘，走过去踢了踢他的手臂，男人的意识恢复了一些，扶着吧台缓缓站起来。霍普见状打碎了手中的沙瓦杯，用带着碎玻璃尖刺的杯柄对着男人扶着吧台的手狠狠扎了下去。鲜血涌出，对方顿时发出一声惨叫。

“嗯？怎么样，你不是说你能一个人干掉这个夜店的所有人吗？”谢伊抓着男人的衣领问，对方没有回话，他又亮出反握的小刀，涌刀背划过他的面颊，“要不要再在你的脸上添点颜色？”刀尖反射着头顶的红色的灯光。

“你小子有两下子哈。”

“万字文身，‘AB’标志，你是雅利安兄弟会的人吧。”谢伊睨了一眼，“回去长点记性，没事不要来‘阿萨辛’的地盘找事。不过，你既然来了，得留下点东西再走。”

“你想要什么？”

“布鲁克林，我们多要两个街区，不多吧。”

男人躲开了谢伊的目光，“我们大部分人都在监狱，布鲁克林不属于我们。”

“少在我面前装，道上的人多少都知道你们的地下产业。”

霍普走过来拔掉扎在男人手上的杯柄，“识相的话，我劝你答应了。”

“我说话不算数。”

谢伊完全没有理会对方，“你也不用和我讨价还价，就这么说定了。直接告诉你老板，我料他也不敢来‘阿萨辛’把地盘要回去。”

 

把这位不速之客丢出夜店的大门，霍普丢来一个赞许的眼神，“干得好，谢伊。阿基里斯这次会很满意了。”

“也许吧……或许我应该……”谢伊话说了一半，他感到这不是他想要的感觉。碍于霍普在“阿萨辛”的地位，他也不能将真心话说出去，于是迟疑了一会接着说，“好吧，你是对的。况且，我不能让一位淑女被那样轻蔑地对待。”

“我不是什么‘淑女’，我是你的老师，不是吗？”霍普看着谢伊倚在夜店门外的墙上，丝毫没有挪动步子的意思。“你不回店里去？”

谢伊向她摆摆手，“下班了。”

告别了霍普，谢伊独自步行回到家。一张床在窗子边，之前挂在墙上的相框，现在被立在桌面上，这样当谢伊坐在桌前，不用抬头就能看到父亲，靠墙的桌椅角上已经有些掉漆。公寓里的布置十分简单，简单到可以称之为简陋的地步，其中唯一的亮点就是桌上花瓶里的那束蔷薇花。在失去父亲之后，它就像谢伊生命中唯一的柔情，就像他人生之海中的灯塔，他所乘的那艘小舟在滔天巨浪中起伏颠簸，浪花不断涌起，几乎要将船只掀翻。就在这时，一束光线穿过海上的层层迷雾映入他眼中，他像渴望忏悔的负罪之人，拼命划着船桨向那束珍贵的光驶去。渐渐地，原本模糊破碎的色块凝成了一个完整的实景。

为“阿萨辛”工作真的就是自己想要的全部人生吗？他倚在床头看着那束花想。他的背部还隐隐作痛，可能是晚上打斗时被雅利安兄弟会的人甩在桌面上造成的。他已经用行动证明了自己，帮派想要争取地盘，他就会为了这个目的挥动拳头。

他会是一个听话的帮众。

同时，他也深知父亲并不支持他加入帮派，他现在的行为已经违背为了父亲的意志。如果当年的自己选择独自生活，现在又会在哪里？谢伊轻轻地问自己。进入福利系统，或者流落街头自生自灭。幸好他掌握着自己的运气，连恩的家庭收留了自己，“阿萨辛”收留了自己，哪怕酒保的收入并不很高，打手这个身份他也不甚喜欢，不过，至少还可以暂时维持生活。

只是……他有些迷茫，尚且不明白自己究竟追寻的是什么，心中除了找出真相别无杂念。

月光透过窗户照射着挂在他床头的捕梦网。再也不会有一个静谧的良夜，他这样想着。放在床头的手机振动了几下，可能是什么短信，但谢伊已经不想再管了。

 

第二天一早，生物钟使他醒来。屏幕上是阿基里斯的短信，信的内容很简短，“9点，KKK。”

KKK？谢伊回过神来，那是他们专门用来处理特殊人物的地方，这些人包括叛徒、告密者、私吞帮派财物的人、拒绝与帮派合作的人等等。

能接触到这一层，说明“阿萨辛”已经开始信任他了，然而他仍然没有摆脱帮派底层人员——打手——这一角色，因为没人会把他曾经打听敌对帮派的发生了什么，以及哪里有好货可以抢夺这些事放在眼里。所有人都把他当成了用于执行任务的机器，谁也没有留意过他的私心。

“想在这里混下去，老板说什么，你就要怎么做……最好不要和帮派里的人起什么冲突”，说得一点没错。谢伊登上靴子离开公寓，为“阿萨辛”工作的一天开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “阿萨辛”的组织结构有借鉴甘比诺家族，夜店打架部分有借鉴POI，打戏好像写得没什么力度，将就着看看吧，能会意就好（瘫  
> 感觉鳕在游戏里没叛变之前不太受重视，算是个低阶刺客？于是，我想象了一下他在现代帮派里会是什么地位，所以有了这一章。下一章海参要出场啦。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章海尔森出场，谢伊继续为“阿萨辛”服务。

到达KKK，距离预定的时间还有1个小时，谢伊按照规定将车停在2个街区以外的一座小花园附近，下车步行前往预定地点，路过移动就餐点顺便买了个三明治。

过了不一会，那个可怜的倒霉蛋就来了。他进入房子四下查看，没有发现早早到达的阿基里斯一行人，此时，他们正坐在阁楼的监控室里通过遍布房子的摄像头观察着他。

显示器里是一个五官扁平的男人，谢伊问：“这是谁？”

“外号‘平底锅’。我觉得他的长相还挺适合这个外号的。”阿基里斯瞥了一眼监控画面里的人说。

“他犯了什么错？”谢伊问。

连恩正站在窗户边盯着人烟稀少的街道，“他把皇后区的情况告诉了警察，而且还偷了我们三十万。”他回头示意阿基里斯，“没有尾巴，动手吧。”

老板点点头，三个人一起下了楼。

审讯的时候，阿基里斯将手枪抵在他后脑上，他很快就招了。

“别折磨我了，我知道我会是什么下场。直接来个痛快的。”平底锅被谢伊绑在椅子上无法回头看阿基里斯，但是谁都知道话是对着他这位老板说的。

“你差点毁了我们在皇后区苦心经营的产业。好吧，就给你个痛快的。”阿基里斯向谢伊使了个眼色，谢伊面无表情地从腰后拔出装了消音器的手枪，手指接触冰冷的扳机。平底锅看着他的眼神有些复杂，似乎混合了满不在乎和自认倒霉，在他扣上保险之后，只剩下对死亡的原生性恐惧。见此，他迟疑了一瞬，抬头看了一眼阿基里斯，终于还是横下心来一枪爆头。

面前的人不动了，他机械地向阿基里斯报告，“完事了。”平底锅最后的眼神还在他脑海里回荡，他学着佐罗的样子，吹散枪口根本不存在的烟尘，希望能向借这样的动作消除自己心中的不适感。这不是自己原本的意思，自己杀人是在执行老板的命令。

虽然老板本人不会亲手解决这些无名之辈，但藏尸埋尸这种事总还是要亲力亲为。他们将平底锅的尸体装进尸体袋，然后拖到地下室早已挖好的坑里，再用砂纸刮掉墙上的血迹。说上去似乎很轻松，实践起来并不简单，三个人花了半个小时才完全清理好。

自己身上里仍然隐隐飘着一股血腥味，谢伊决定开车回公寓换件衣服再回夜店。

 

10点的纽约，上班族们早已坐进安逸的办公室忙碌，路边学校里的学生三三两两地向教室奔去，街头只剩游手好闲的混混们。十字路的红灯闪烁起来，谢伊挂了行驶档，咬了一口苹果，打算超过停在自己前面的那辆凯迪拉克。

信号灯调转成绿色，一场无声的竞赛开始了。谢伊向左打方向盘，和凯迪拉克并驾齐驱，接着一脚油门，将对方远远地甩在了后面。

小菜一碟，他心中暗喜。

然而路过的巡警发现了他。“喂！前面的雪佛兰！停下！”他从后视镜里看到一位黑发的警察用扩音器朝他喊话。

糟糕，一定是超速了。谢伊不想让他们闻到自己身上残留的血腥味，于是立即打消了想要遵守规则，停车接受检查的想法，踩住油门的脚更加用力，拉开了与巡警们的摩托车之间的距离。两个巡警亦没有放弃追逐，他们一起窜过了三个街区以后，支援警察即将到位。

麻烦果然自己找上门来了。

谢伊将苹果丢出车窗，猛地向右打方向，躲过一辆黄色甲壳虫。后视镜里，原来的两位巡警依然在后面穷追不舍，前方路口，一辆巡逻警车正拐弯向自己的方向驶来。

前有堵截，后有追兵。他决定右转弯，融入了布鲁克林大桥的车流中。

这些人在曼哈顿岛可就管不了自己了。

他将手伸出洞开的车窗，向停车的警察们挥挥手，纽约东河上的风涌进车内，让他感到无限舒爽。只可惜这雪佛兰不能打开车顶，不然还能获得敞篷车的体验，谢伊觉得自己应该去弄一辆法拉利California来试试，哪怕是保时捷718 Boxster GTS也可以。

与此同时，刚才上演急速追逐的几位巡警在路边停下了车。刚才向谢伊喊话的黑发警察在街边将摩托车甩尾停下，以踩地的左脚为支撑，右脚用力蹬下支架停稳，摘下遮光的防风眼镜，露出一双灰蓝色眼瞳，那锐利的目光像羽箭一样笔直地射向前方。一个胖巡警走下车和他站在一起，望着谢伊绝尘而去的方向。

“别想了，兄弟。这次让他跑了，下次他肯定跑不了。”

“这辆车我们已经追踪了很久，我怀疑这辆车和我正在调查的事件有关系。”黑发警官将双手背在后面。

对方饶有兴趣，“您是……”

“纽约警局有组织犯罪管制局，海尔森·肯威。”黑发警官简明扼要地介绍了自己。“您记下车牌了吗？”

胖巡警摇头，“那家伙开得太快了。（他顿了顿）您怎么会到街上来，不是应该在办公室里分析卷宗吗？”

“我收到线报，这辆车出现在布鲁克林，我就一路追来了。”海尔森回头看了一眼他们来时的路，“本来想以超速为名把它拦住，没想到司机开着车跑了。”

“您为什么不开枪？”胖警官用手背扣着海尔森的配枪。

“如果那辆车的司机是与‘阿萨辛’有关的关键人物，最好还是把他完好无损地带回警局。我想让他活着。”海尔森说话中气十足，站姿挺胸抬头，这样的姿态只属于那些说一不二、言出必行的人。同时，他周身萦绕起一种无形的压迫感，对方便不再提问。

 

大桥的另一边，谢伊将车停在了河边的公共停车场。手机的消息提示灯闪烁不停，他抓起手机，又是阿基里斯的短信：“放你两天假。”

面对突如其来的假期，谢伊有些不知所措。放假是好事，这意味着他在这两天里可以不用参与打架斗殴之类的暴力事件，但是他一旦空闲下来，头脑就会被鲜血淋漓的场面占据，那滩鲜血里有父亲的，有平底锅的，还有曾经被自己打伤的许多无名小卒的。他调平驾驶座，它像一幅幅由定格画面连成的老旧胶片，在他闭上眼睛躺下后连续放映。他曾无数次违背自己的心意伤害他人，对方的生死仅在老板的一念之间。想到这里，他毫无来由地感到一阵脱力，他应该庆幸这些骇人的景象从未造访过他的梦境，否则他们一定会化作粉墙上的字和描摹着语句的指头，成为他摆脱不掉的伯沙撒王的魇。

 

简单用过午饭，他决定去买些速食零食放在公寓。

作为“阿萨辛”的一员，他鲜有可以自主支配的时间，如他现在这般悠闲地沿街漫步。他嗅到鲜美的烤肋排的味道，它自附近一家烤肉店里飘出，谢伊竟从没注意过自己的公寓附近有这样的美味佳肴。

到了附近的中学放学的时间，小街上开始出现洋溢着青春与活力的笑脸，谢伊看到一位中学男生和他可爱的小女友分享同一只雪糕。不远处，初生的婴孩在母亲的怀抱中沉沉睡去，她身边的小姑娘挥舞着手中的泡泡枪，女孩穿着蓝色的连衣裙，细小的肥皂泡折射了温暖的光，像披着七彩外衣似的向四周散开。

谢伊开始体会到这个世界的明亮光彩，原来自己一直生活在阴影之下，黑暗之中，他就是那个在悬崖边一直背对阳光而立的男孩，当他转过身来，它才向他展现出它完整的模样，它也有温馨柔情的一面，这个城市不只有帮派斗争，不只有抢夺地盘，不只有机械的服从。

 

一个黑人小伙子迎面走来，右手却一直隐藏在宽大的外套口袋里。经过“阿萨辛”的多年训练，他感到危险近在眼前，于是故意侧身将手持泡泡枪的小女孩挡在饮品摊前。

谢伊假装低头点单，余光却一直落在那个黑人身上。

他们擦肩而过，什么也没发生。

谢伊微微皱眉，是我太敏感了，他这样安慰自己。

然而仅仅几秒之后，他身后响起了刺耳的枪声。谢伊敏捷地将身边的小女孩推到饮品摊后面，它会为小女孩挡住飞来的子弹。枪手似乎没有明确的目标，路边服装店的玻璃橱窗碎了满地，对面的快餐店也难逃一劫，街道瞬间一片混乱，人们四散奔逃。你到底要干什么？谢伊贴在墙边探出头，看到他正在更换弹夹，准备继续开枪，就他的手背上，代表“阿萨辛”的文身清晰可见。“阿萨辛”怎么会吸收这样的人加入？谢伊的手伸到腰后想拔枪，却什么也没有摸到，他缩回墙后失望地摇了摇头。小女孩离开饮品摊向母亲跑去，枪手看到了这抹蓝色，瞄准她跑动的方向扣动扳机。

谢伊看到了他的动作，从墙后一个箭步冲过去，将小女孩护在怀中，连滚带爬地躲进服装店。“你没受伤吧？”谢伊起身拍拍小女孩身上的尘土。

女孩的母亲也在店里，“谢谢您，勇敢的先生。”

“没关系，她没受伤就好。”

“可是您……”被女孩的母亲提醒，谢伊这才发现自己肩部和后背传来刺骨的疼痛，他下意识摸了摸自己的脖子右侧和肩胛的旧伤处，指腹上一片血红。

附近街区的巡警拉响警笛赶来，谢伊看着自己手上的鲜血，听着警笛，女孩的母亲抓起手边的衣服帮他止血。在疼痛的作用下，他眼前的图景已然扭曲成斑驳的色块，时而又泛着诡异的红光，紧接着变成闪烁的雪花，女孩母亲的面容逐渐模糊。警笛和她的声音交织在一起，也离他越来越远，谢伊觉得自己坠入了一处无底的黑洞，它的引力夺走了自己的意识和气力，他想要抬手拍拍脑袋使自己清醒一些，却发现手臂失去了大脑的控制。店门口出现巡警的身影，母女两个安全了，他想。慢慢地，眼睛也睁不开了，每一次眨眼都牵动了全身的神经。

世界在下坠，当后脑撞在地板上时，他歪头看到父亲身着警服向他走来，所有的图画都消失了。全世界只剩下他的心跳声，这个拳头大的小东西缓慢地跳动着，血液粘在他衣物上。他感到前所未有的口渴。

我要死了？他这么问自己。我还不能死，我还没真真正正地活过，父亲死在某个不知名的混混手下，他不能步他的后尘。

心跳声渐渐模糊，黑洞完全包裹住他，最后一丝意识抽离躯体。

一切都结束了。

 

最先闯入耳中的是几声知更鸟鸣，紧接着是仪器规律的滴答声，医用酒精混合着消毒水味飘进鼻子，身体被藏在柔软的床垫和毯子之间，散逸的光重新回到瞳孔中，谢伊睁开眼，那是雪白的天花板。

他挣扎着坐起身来，“我在哪？”

一只有力的手小心地避过输液管把他按回床里，灰蓝色的眼睛毫无预兆地、直直地撞进谢伊的视野，稳重的调子适时飘入耳中，“嘘……放松，你需要继续躺下。”说话的正是这双眼睛的主人，吐词清晰的英式英语深沉尊贵。谢伊十分意外，纽约警局里居然有这样的金丝雀。

谢伊警觉地侧头观察着床前的这个男人，海军蓝的制服，金色的帽徽，臂章上的NYPD纹样，左胸前的铭牌上写着他的名字：海尔森·肯威。“你是个……警察？”

“要不然呢？你见过穿着海军蓝制服的医生？”黑发的警官在本子上奋笔疾书，只淡淡地瞥了谢伊一眼，“一会我过来给你做个笔录。”

“什么笔录？”

海尔森停下了手中的笔，“你知道自己怎么进的医院吗？”

谢伊点点头，“知道，枪击案。你现在就问我吧。”

“我不着急。”海尔森翻到另一页继续写。

“您在写什么，肯威警员？”

“我是警探。”

“好吧，肯威警探。”海尔森的一举一动都十分得体，头发梳理得一丝不苟，这样的人不应该混迹于低级的鱼龙混杂的地方警察队伍，应该坐在洒满阳光的办公室里。谢伊盯着海尔森专注的面孔，他英俊的脸上没有一丝阴柔气息，反而给予谢伊迸发的冲动，以及关于他从未想过的铁血和信任，而且他的身上有那么一个自己所不能企及的、崇高的、复杂而又富有诗意的世界。“您现在问吗？”

海尔森将纸笔收好，“这不符合做笔录的规矩。”

“是不符合审问的规矩吧，肯威警探。”

对方面不改色，“我们只想找到凶手，然后严惩他。没有别的意思。”黑发警探沉默着，还是觉得不能告诉他太多，“总之我一会再来。”他起身准备离开病房。

谢伊通过面向走廊的窗子看到了连恩。“你就不怕我跑了？”

海尔森侧身，回头对谢伊说：“你这个样子也跑不了多远。况且，你要是真的跑了，我总会找到你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章我想写的是听话的手下谢伊和吊儿郎当谢伊，于是添加了很多大纲里不存在的情节，应该不会对后文有什么影响吧（忐忑）。ooc算我的。两个人终于见面了，我快急死了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创女性角色出现，只是个为了推动剧情的设计人物，不会占本文很大篇幅，详细说明见文后。这章写得我好累（瘫）……

虽然谢伊从小就跟随父亲走南闯北，但是在伦敦落脚还是第一次。走下“莫琳根”，在海关办理好相关过境手续之后，他就换上阿基里斯交给他的卫衣，带上帽子，准备开始自己的任务。

交接地点是伊斯灵顿市靠近郊区的一家酒吧，他正准备推门进去，一个穿灰色外套的小男孩突然从酒吧里窜出来，把毫无防备的谢伊撞得一个踉跄。他本能地去摸自己衣袋里的钱包，它不见了！

谢伊转身，小男孩没有跑远，他敏捷地追上去，“你！停下！”

小男孩钻进来往的人群中，这时正值上班族的通勤时间，街道上行人步履匆匆，谢伊站在路口，看着男孩矮小的身影灵巧地在人群中穿梭。钱包里有一份阿基里斯给他的货单，必须要交到接头人手中，于是，谢伊不顾迎面而来的车流，硬着头皮追上去。

幸好英国的清晨上班时间和纽约一样存在堵车情况，他得以从密集的车辆中间钻过。当然，如果不在意驾驶员们的“路怒症”，这番追赶在他眼里并不算难事。

跑了没多久，在他看到小男孩抓着他的钱包，从人群中挣脱出来，进了路边一家养老院的大门，他便径直追了上去。

保安在门口拦住他，亮出警棍，“你是来干什么的？”

“刚才进去的那个男孩，他偷了我的钱包。”

保安收起警棍，上下打量他，“爱尔兰佬？你不像是有钱的样子啊。”说完还不忘丢来一个嘲讽的眼神。

“我是美国人。”

“美国也不是所有人都有钱。”

一路追过来，早已错过交接时间，谢伊不耐烦地皱眉，“这与我的国籍无关。总之，不管我有没有钱，我都要找回自己的钱包。”

“发生了什么？”清灵的女声传来。

保安态度恭敬了很多，“伊内丝小姐，这位先生说，他的钱包被偷了。”

“那个穿灰色外套的小男孩偷的。”谢伊立即补充道。他满心想要找回自己的钱包，只对这位佩戴十字架吊坠的姑娘瞥了一眼。

伊内丝点了点头，“先生，请到大厅休息等待一会，我会带那个男孩过来。”她笑意盈盈地注视着他。“大厅里有茶水、点心和书本。”

经过这短短的几句交谈，谢伊突然觉得自己必须再看她一眼，并非因为她靓丽的面容，也并非因为她转身离开时高雅而和蔼的风姿。她容光焕发，充满活力，显得极有亲和力，注视着他时，浓密的睫毛没让这双碧色的眼睛暗淡一分。目光友好而殷切地在他脸上停了停，他及时地察觉到其中流露出一种谨慎克制的生气，她身上有某种满溢出来的东西，黑色的裙子和圣洁的白色外套也掩不住这种光华，它们让谢伊感受到一种积极的迸发的冲动、奉献与信任。

他路过养老院的花园，花圃里只剩一朵快要枯萎的红蔷薇，护理人员们推着几座轮椅走出房间，老人们瘫坐在上面，接受阳光的洗礼。这种衰败式微的压抑气息让他有些窒息。

大厅的门框上是代表基督教的十字架。一步迈进去，在身边的墙壁上，谢伊看到了一个熟悉的画像，虽然那画像和其他几幅并排放在一起，但他还是一眼将其认出，因为画中人的样子让他印象深刻，正是几个月前他在医院见到的警探，海尔森·肯威。此时，他又回忆起那时迸发的冲动、铁血和信任。

 

短暂等了几分钟，伊内丝牵着小男孩来到他面前。

“丹尼尔，我们把钱包还给这位先生，好不好？”她柔声说。

小男孩怯生生地看了他一眼，从口袋里拿出钱包交还给他。“对不起，先生”，他说。棕发青年接过钱包检查，现金少了一些，但货单完好无损。

伊内丝扳过男孩，在他面前蹲下，“你不能随意偷钱包，知道了吗？上帝不会原谅爱偷窃的小孩。你需要什么就告诉我，这里是你的家。”她友好地摸摸男孩的金发，“有一点你要记住，想做什么都需要一定的原则。”

“原则是什么？”

她的目光中闪耀着盎然的生气，“原则就是法律、道德和你自己的信念准则。”她轻拍男孩的背，“回房间吧，我要和这位先生谈谈。”男孩得了允许，飞快地跑开了。

谢伊反复咀嚼着她的话，自己心中的信念和准则是什么？是“阿萨辛”赋予他的准则吗？

她的目光汇集到他身上，“真是不好意思，丹尼尔太顽皮了，他总是改不掉这个坏习惯。您的财物都还齐全吗？”

谢伊无奈地笑了笑，“东西没少。不过……”他犹豫再三还是问出口，“原谅我的好奇，刚才那个男孩子是……”

“他父母都去世了，爷爷年纪太大，而他又太小，只能暂时住在这里。”

“父母都遇难了？”

“前些年的公交车爆炸案，他的父母都在车上。”伊内丝叹了口气，“可惜了那对年轻的夫妻，他们还这么年轻。上帝会照顾好他们。”

“听您说话的内容，以及您佩戴的饰品，您像个基督徒。”

“是的，在过去，我差不多算是个修女，不过现在我们已经不再穿戴那种略显累赘的衣物了。虽然我们这里是属于教会的养老院，但还要靠社会人员捐赠运营，我们感谢所有资助养老院的人。”她指着墙上的画像，“这位是海尔森·肯威先生，他资助得最多，所以他的画像放在最显眼的地方。”

没想到那位看上去高冷又危险，还少言寡语的警探还会做慈善。

伊内丝的碧色眼睛含笑看着他，“我还不知道该怎么称呼您？”

“我叫谢伊·寇马克。”

“寇马克先生，您有信仰吗？”

谢伊突然不知道如何回答这个问题，信仰是什么？不就是在考验最严峻时仍然能坚守的东西吗？那么，“阿萨辛”的口号能算的上是他的信仰吗？他不像面前这位沐浴着上帝圣光的女士，如果上帝真的存在，为什么要夺走他的父亲？他又为什么要为“阿萨辛”做着违背心愿的工作？或者他就是个没有信仰的人，他掌握在手中的不过是自己的好运气。“我应该没有信仰，我从不去教堂。”

他们一边说，一边并肩往大厅外走。

“您应该不是英国人吧，小姐。”

“去过里斯本吗？那是个很美的城市，我的家乡。”

养老院门外突然的骚乱引起了所有人的注意，几个难民打扮的男人闯进院子，打伤了保安，大声用一种奇怪的语言喊叫着什么，其中的几个人将花园里的蔷薇枯枝连根拔起，再摸出打火机点燃，更有甚者拉过一个女护士妄图非礼。

谢伊冲到他面前，将女护士从他肮脏的怀抱里拯救出来，给他了腹部一拳，对方痛极弯腰，谢伊又顺势向其脖颈后劈砍，对方瞬间失去意识倒地不起。其他人见状，胆小的已经逃离，剩下三个胆大的一拥而上。谢伊低头躲过飞来的拳头，翻滚到受伤的保安身边，执起他手中的警棍，狠狠敲了一个中东人的小腿，又顺势绊倒另一个。他蹲在两人身边，又各添以闷棍，然后站起身来和最后一个相互试探了一番。那人伸出手去想要扼住他的咽喉，却被他抓住手臂反剪到背后。适时打开警棍的电击开关，对着那人的腰就是一下，电流的力量战胜了人的蛮力。

“还不快滚？”收拾完三个流氓，谢伊向门口几名围观的难民吼了一嗓子，他们抬着四位同伴灰溜溜地离开了养老院。

被拯救的女护士向谢伊连声道谢。手臂被某个人的小刀划伤，卫衣的破损处沾染了点点血迹。他回头去找伊内丝，她正急急向他奔来。

她大致检查了一下伤口，它并不深，但仍然需要及时包扎，“跟我到医务室去处理一下伤口吧，它看上去不需要打疫苗。”

 

医务室里透出刺鼻的消毒水味，在脑海中，谢伊不由自主地将这种味道和那位黑发的肯威警探联系在一起。可恶，一个会做慈善的警察为什么总是在他的眼前徘徊不去。

伊内丝帮他处理并包扎好伤口，之后一动不动站在他身边，身子挺得特别直，眼睛在微笑，这微笑荡漾在她的唇边和眉梢。她伸手给他，他握住向他伸来的纤手，她用力地、大胆地握了他的手，她这紧紧地一握好像传递出某种特别的东西，令谢伊非常快乐。他感到她和肯威警探一样，拥有自己所不能企及的世界，同样的高雅、富有诗意。

“你会走吗？”伊内丝问。

“会。不过我要先处理完生意上的事情。”

 

联系上英国部分的人已经是两天后。

负责人反坐在椅子上，叼着雪茄烟，“三天后，定在一家养老院交接，能掩人耳目，有人问起来就说那是医疗器械。”

谢伊点头表示赞同。

“伊斯灵顿市靠近郊区那家怎么样，隶属于教会，看上去是个很不错的掩护。”他将一张写着具体地址的字条递给谢伊，并向后者吐出一个烟圈。“这批货要交给爱尔兰共和军，我可不想看到它们出什么差错。”

不用看字条上的内容，单是这些提示就再明确不过了，自己前几天刚刚拜访过那里，两个自己认识的人又都与那个地方有联系，他不忍心让伊内丝和肯威为之付出的事物与帮派产生关系，毕竟在他们看来，帮派不是什么正经的社会组织。

但是有阿基里斯的任务在身，他只能咬牙同意。

爱尔兰裔青年对政治并不敏感，即使这个政治组织与他父亲的故国有关，“爱尔兰共和军？我以为它们已经完全停火了。”

坐在他不远处的男人从椅子上站起身，掸去身上莫须有的灰尘，露出轻蔑地笑，“政客们的盛宴永远不会散席，因为所有政治都是追求胜利的艺术，而他们不喜欢宴会上桌子的摆法，于是想要掀了它。”

 

交货的日子很快就到了，谢伊在船员们的协助下将木箱放在养老院的地下仓库里。他习惯性打开箱子检查货物，从铺满蔷薇花的木箱中随便拿出一把，这枪的触感似乎有些奇怪，枪体很轻，保险拉不动，瞄准镜也不准。他又打开另一个箱子，里面的枪也是这样。

这些箱子里是假枪！

阿基里斯究竟有什么目的？为何要用假枪蒙骗英国帮派，甚至不惜背负政治骂名？

计时器发出几声低低的蜂鸣，遗憾的是，谢伊将它们完全忽略了。忽然，蜂鸣的声调提高，紧接着就是一连串爆炸的巨响，房顶上的吊灯和碎砖块纷纷落下。身边的药品柜子倒了下来，被装着假枪的木箱支撑住，反而形成了一处安全的躲避场所，将谢伊罩在下面。

我还没死，这就急着活埋了？

待四周安静下来，谢伊爬出狭小的避难所，飞扬的烟尘刺激着他的鼻腔和气管，他忍不住剧烈咳嗽起来。仓库的铁门虽然受损严重，门框也被挤压变窄，但依然坚挺，他侧身从中穿过，沿着尚且完好的走廊来到仓库门前，踩着碎砖块爬出了仓库大门。

瞬间，血腥味扑面而来。他一低头，脚边是一具断肢。

在往前走，掉落的承重板下面是一双腿和一摊鲜血，坠落的房梁压着一位老人的尸体，她的眼睛还大睁着。谢伊认出倒塌的药品柜下的灰色外套，是偷了他钱包的孩子，他快步走过去按住他劲侧的血管。

没有心跳了。

烈焰引燃了空气，废墟中的浓烟让他近乎窒息，汗水沾染灰尘附着在他身上，火药味还未散去。养老院大楼的部分框架仍然保持完整，通过断垣残壁可以依稀判断出曾经的内部结构。

他沿着尚且屹立的楼梯来到二层。

“谢伊，是你吗？”

他循着微弱的声音找过去，爆炸的冲击波将百叶窗细细的叶片扎进伊内丝的心口。

“你还活着……真好……快、快逃出去……这里太危险了。”

谢伊清理着她身上的碎砖块，“我要救你出去。”

“别费力气了……你没有殴打丹尼尔……帮、帮我们赶走难民……你、你是个善良的人……要永远善良……心怀正义感……永远”

“帮助你们，这是我该做的，是正义的。”

她笑了，“正义……到底怎、怎样是正义，你要有自己的判断。”她用最后一丝力气挤出一句完整的话，“你走吧。”

他必须离开了，拯救她的生命是他不可能完成的任务，而他必须活下去。记录了老人们身体状况和服药期概况的纸张散落在地面上，他捡起其中一张，上面是隽秀的签名，“伊内丝·梅洛”。

 

从养老院的后门跑出来，等待谢伊的是几位帮派打手。

“你小子真是命大，这样的爆炸都没能杀了你！”其中一个说。

原来是他们干的。

谢伊缓缓退到附近的树后，“为什么要杀我？我和你们毫无关系。”

“对不住了，兄弟，”英国帮派的负责人开口，“杀你也不是我们的意思，是阿基里斯给的任务。你对警察透露了太多信息，他已经不信任你了。”

借刀杀人。

谢伊在心中冷哼一声，自己和肯威警探在病房对话时，连恩就在窗外。谢伊终于明白了，他不是来看望自己的，是来监视、监听自己的。他执行老板的命令来到伦敦，不仅将自己送进了虎口，还断送了养老院里的生命。

棕发的爱尔兰青年深吸一口气，反目的朋友才是最危险的敌人。为了“阿萨辛”帮派，虽然没有出生入死，但也是伤痕累累了。作为“阿萨辛”的一把刀，他任劳任怨这么久，到头来得到的还是“不信任”三个字。他不过是帮派里一个无名的打手，一个用于体现帮派意志的工具。如果不是父亲和连恩的关系，阿基里斯根本不会出现在他面前，自己连加入帮派的机会也不会存在。或许，他们从来就没有重视过自己。是啊，底层的小人物不配拥有发言权。他们口口声声说，要将自由带给世界，而他在这样的组织里如履薄冰，根本感受不到自由。

如果“阿萨辛”能牺牲无辜的老人和孩子，让肯威和伊内丝多年的奉献和努力化作一片废墟，只为终结他的生命，那么他们为了“自由的世界”，还要伤害多少人？或者，已经伤害了多少人？

在曾经静谧的良夜里，父亲说帮派做过什么，他们所作所为与恐怖组织无异。让他双手浸血，他们为达目的，不择手段。

在众多亡魂面前，父亲的死看上去不那么重要了，即使不依靠帮派，谢伊相信自己也能找出当年的凶手。

负责人的声音再次传来，“不要再躲了。让问题简单些，帮助你，也帮助了我。”

“如果我说‘不’呢？”一辆公交车驶来，谢伊跟了上去，借车体躲过子弹，来到一个英国打手身后。出其不意将其勒晕，他抢过对方的枪，拔腿向港口跑去，一路上不时回击追兵，子弹钻进他们的膝盖。这些人与他和“阿萨辛”之间的恩怨无关，没必要取其性命。

“莫林根”还在安静地沉睡着，他跳上船，唤起他的船员，驶离了港口。

一种对未知未来的恐惧突然攀上他的心，他必然是不能再回到纽约去了，帮派的沿线遍布各处，自己公寓、常去的酒吧和商店里肯定已经有人在守株待兔。帮派说不定已经下了全城通缉令，不属于帮派的赏金猎人们也会随时找上门来。

他突然不知道该何去何从。

老板错了，错得离谱。他不过是向黑发的警探讲述了自己在采购路上的见闻，对帮派事务只字未提。真相在他们眼里已经不重要了，老板也不过是广袤草原上的一棵树，风往哪里吹，他就往哪边倒，而吹起这阵狂风的正是自己的好友。

他也错了，错得幼稚。帮派也不总是正义的，记忆里他们持枪保卫父亲的商船，仅仅为了保护自己的所有物。过去，他渴望这种力量，他不愿做总是被保护的人；现在，他已经拥有了保护别人的能力。所以，对他而言，帮派还值得留恋吗？

将船舵交给大副，他走到船尾，看着自己在阳光下水面上的阴影。伊内丝的声音突然闯入脑中，“用心灵的眼睛看看自己，问问你自己：你对自己满意吗？”

不满意，这不是我想要的生活。他幡然醒悟，因为他曾经做的事情，对他来说，全无意义可言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炸养老院这件事原型来自游戏里的里斯本地震，介于欧洲最近没发生过什么地震，只发生过恐袭，所以……（。）  
> 另一方面，游戏对里斯本地震这个事件应用得也不是很理想（个人感觉），而且鳕在游戏里说里斯本的修女姐姐比较漂亮。于是我设计加入女角色伊内丝，通过她的死亡，让鳕心中对正义的定义发生变化。我承认这里鳕对小姐姐确实有点感情，但是这是为了人物的成长而设计的，我也想不出有什么更好的表现转变的方式了，后文不会再出现这样的人物，因为我吃的是海鲜组啊！！  
> 游戏里应该增加一点鳕在里斯本的活动吧，要不然玩家对这个城市都没什么感情，只会对地震毁城感到惋惜和震惊，缺少内疚感。  
> 关于爱尔兰共和军的问题，下文会解释。  
> 这章写得不是很理想，但是又不知道该怎么写才更好……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章经过养老院爆炸和英国帮派的追杀，鳕发现帮派不是正义的，而且自己被帮派抛弃了，过去为帮派做的一切都没有意义。本章大概是……鳕参交流思想和情感？

远离喧嚷的纽约城，五大湖附近的乡村生活里没有枪声、没有怒骂。简单解决了晚餐，谢伊窝在沙发里啃着苹果觉得惬意不少，他甚至萌生出了开着“莫琳根”回故乡的想法，竖琴与哨笛的协奏曲在这位爱尔兰裔青年的血液中流淌。他将苹果核瞄准对面的垃圾桶，轻轻用力，果核划出一道黄色的弧线，堪堪擦过垃圾桶的边缘，掉到了地上。

该死的，自己的幸运哪去了。

不单单是投苹果核，自己在“阿萨辛”的一番经历也是。惧怕阿基里斯和他的“阿萨辛”，倒也说不上，对帮派冲突这种武装暴力行为的厌恶和良心上的抵触才是本源，他本以为自己的好运可以支撑自己，直到生命终结的一刻，而现在，“我掌握我自己的运气”几乎成了一纸笑谈。当然，他深知自己也不是那种头脑简单，四肢发达的人，从英国帮派手中死里逃生，也能说明自己并不是个会被麻烦绊住脚的蠢货。

谢伊想起几个月前KKK里的平底锅，他向警察透露了帮派情报而被秘密处理掉，再加上对“阿萨辛”里监视网、暗杀令的了解，他不知道自己还有没有机会和阿基里斯面对面谈一谈，用以消除他的怀疑，因为他根本没有向警方透露关于帮派的任何信息，老板的怀疑就是无稽之谈。

一阵敲门声响起，他将起身将苹果核放进垃圾桶，打开了那扇从没有人造访过的门。来者穿着海军蓝的外套，华丽的金色花纹附着其上，显出这件衣服价值不菲，袖口处隐约能看到他穿着白色衬衫，搭配灰色长裤和同色系的帽子，看来访客是位体面人。

“是你？”谢伊认出了面前的男人，他正是和自己打过几回照面，并且始终在脑中徘徊不去的海尔森·肯威。“你是怎么找到我的？”

黑发的警探将手背在身后，换了一种站姿，“我以前说过，我总能找到你。”

谢伊点头，在心中暗暗佩服了一下这位肯威警探，侧身邀请对方进了屋，“请容许我的好奇，你为什么会在这里？”

海尔森接过问题，没有立即回答，缓步踱进房子打量了几眼才开口，“我获得了一个休假，于是就开着车来了。刚刚在附近吃完饭，天色有些晚，我询问了一个老人，他说前面不远处有户人家，我想，我可以借宿一晚。没想到，这个人家就是你。”不管谢伊对他的看法是喜欢还是厌恶，但他承认他的英式口音听起来很舒服。海尔森转过身，“顺便说一句，五大湖作为度假地点的确是不错的选择。”

“真是太巧合了。”谢伊拉开冰箱，“不过，你的来访让我有点措手不及，没什么合适的东西能招待你，”他将一瓶苹果醋递给海尔森，“只有这个了。”

“看来你真的很喜欢苹果。”海尔森接过金色的瓶子低声说。

 

两个曾经站在对立阵营的男人终于坐在一起聊聊天，苹果醋不含酒精，不会使人沉醉，但的确打开了谢伊的话匣子，他向海尔森讲述了几个月来的经历，从他们在病房里遇见，到自己躲进乡村。

“你是说，他们让你带军火给英国人，英国人再转交给爱尔兰共和军。”

“是的。”

“谢伊，我不得不说，这种危险状况，你完全可以避免。”

“但……那是老板交给我的任务。”谢伊猛地抬起头。

“爱尔兰共和军在上世纪20年代前后参与了爱尔兰独立运动，与英国可以看作是仇人关系。让英国帮派移交物品给爱尔兰共和军？这不可能发生，因为根本不合理。”

他终于明白，接了这样的任务会被英国人处理掉，不接这样的任务会在纽约被处理掉。他现在已不必再效忠于他们，不效忠任何人，不过，在寻找到自己想要的生活之前，从旁获得一些帮助也未尝不可。

“能告诉我吗，谢伊，你为什么要加入帮派？”海尔森拧开瓶子又喝了一口。

“那时我很年轻，才十几岁，觉得帮派的人打架很厉害，于是崇拜他们，加入他们。但是后来发现他们做的事并不正义。”

“你觉得什么是正义？”

谢伊摩挲着圆润的瓶盖，“这个很难单独定义，你应该也能意识到。”

海尔森倾身向前，手肘架着膝盖，“说说你的做法，或者打个比方也好。”

棕发的爱尔兰裔青年向后靠在椅背上思考了一会才说，“把别人的事情当做自己的事，然后再去评判好与坏，好的就是正义的。”他回想起那双碧色的眼睛，微笑和那大胆的一握手，“或者，不让我在乎的人受伤害，也是。”

海尔森盯着他的眼睛，“那么，当一个男人杀了人，你会为了主持正义而杀掉那个男人吗？”

谢伊将果醋一饮而尽，顺手放在桌上，“当然。”

黑发警探起身拿起他的瓶子，“假如这个男人有一个8岁的儿子，一个2岁的女儿，和一个得了绝症的妻子呢？他杀人的原因仅仅是因为被偷了钱包。如果你杀了这个男人，他的家人就失去了经济来源，最后都会死。这种情况下，你还会杀了他吗？”

他的目光里充满迷惘的神色，低头沉默了。

海尔森丢到瓶子，走到他身边手搭在他的肩膀上：“最重要的是以法律为准绳，并坚持自己内心的准则。你要冷静沉着，减少冲动，而冷静来自于内心的强大，这种强大又来源于坚定的信仰。”

谢伊仍然低着头，缓缓说着，“曾经有一个人也和我讨论过信仰这种东西。”

“是那位里斯本的姑娘？”

“是的，”谢伊长叹一声，“我那个时候没有信仰，我拥有的一切不过就是运气。如果你把运气当成我的信仰，那就算是吧。总之，我掌握我自己的运气。”

“运气……真是个不错的信条。”

 

第二天，天气放晴，海尔森和谢伊并肩在湖边的林中散步，路边野生的蔷薇也开得正盛。湖上飘着薄薄的雾气，像柔曼的轻纱。阳光掩映，显出林间的杨树林中夹杂着几棵白桦，远远看过去，仿佛群山之上的海洋。知更鸟在他们身后的丛林里越来越欢地叫，偶有几只大胆的，飞到他们身边的蔷薇枝头和花朵上。谢伊猛地一抖，小心谨慎地迈开了几步歪头倾听。

“知更鸟会一直歌唱，直到呕血为止。”然后，话题还是顺理成章地转到他自己身上，“也许我在这里也不安全，他们会一直寻找我，追杀我，直到杀死我为止。我住在这里并不是害怕被追杀，而是……”提起他不愿回忆的往事，和所有在痛苦中纠结和经历内心斗争的人一样，他一摊手，“他们不需要我，我也不再需要他们。”

海尔森回头看着他，“我有一个帮助你解除追杀的办法，或许，还能帮你找到杀死你父亲的人。”

他的眼中有一片盛满哀伤的湖，“我不知道我想要怎样的生活。很多我在乎的人都不在了，斗殴和……爆炸夺走了太多生命。”他鼓起很大的勇气才说出“爆炸”这个词，“帮派到处都有眼线，外面不只有一个人在等着杀我，是一群人。这种情况下，你不会想让我回去做你的线人吧。”

海尔森微微抬起下颌，意味深长地看着他，“其实最好的解决问题的方法，是解决出问题的人，不是吗？你能从一群人手下逃脱，说明你的能力不弱。”

“这不失为一个好方法。”他握住海尔森的手。

这一握中包含着希望、感激和真诚，令海尔森惊讶，不过他没有忘记自己来找谢伊的本意。“这是我的名片，你打算开始你的新生活，或者想找个人聊聊天时，可以联系我。”

它比谢伊过去收过的名片都要厚，上面用黑色烫金的雅黑体写着海尔森的联系电话，他将这张名片小心放进口袋里收好。

“我该走了，”海尔森摸出车钥匙，“我的假期时间不长，不能在这里停留太久。祝你好运，谢伊。”

“我掌握自己的运气，肯威警探。”

目送海尔森消失在公路远处，棕发青年回到房子里拿出名片端详，而他不知道的是，海尔森将车停在便利店对面，拿出手机拨通了办公室的电话。

“怎么样？”

“有定位了，长官。”是杰克·维克斯的声音，“坐标和你昨晚发的一样，设备在正常工作。”

“长官，他名下没有在这里的房子。”

“对于一个训练有素的帮派人员，我相信，爬进别人空置的房子里住上几天不难。”海尔森的声音从听筒中传出，不带一丝波澜。

“他出门离开房子以后，会不会把名片丢掉？如果这么做，我们的追踪器就没用了。”吉斯特说。

海尔森启动汽车，“我想不会，吉斯特。他很重视我的意见，也很重视我。”

“你下一步去哪，长官？”

“门罗警官家，是为了九年前那桩码头斗殴案件，我要找他面谈。”

 

乔治·门罗退休前是纽约警局的功勋警察，海尔森甫一进门，就看到墙上挂着大大小小的嘉奖章和表彰文书。

“你怎么会突然对这件旧案感兴趣。”门罗警官从柜中找出自己的工作笔记。

“几个月前我接手了布鲁克林的一个枪击案，当时电视台报道了，你应该有印象。”

门罗一边翻笔记一边说，“是的，我还记得。有个救了小女孩的年轻人，女孩的母亲在镜头前声泪俱下，因为他保护了小女孩而进了医院。”

海尔森点点头，“就是这个年轻人，他姓寇马克。这个名字你很熟悉。”

“你的意思是……”

“我在医院看到他的名牌就想起了九年前的这个案子，它正好是你审查过的，于是我就来了。能和我详细谈谈吗？”海尔森倾身向前。

“这案子看似普通，但极缺少线索。当晚来报案的是死者的儿子，前台警员做了记录，法医前往现场却没有找到尸体，地面也被打扫过，没有打斗的痕迹，只有尚未完全清理干净的血迹。所以无法立案，我就以报警记录的形式写下来。”门罗将几张旧照片推到海尔森面前，“这是我拜托法医拍的现场环境照片，这个刀子，一个豁口上有一些人体组织，我怀疑就是凶器。”

年轻的警探端详照片，“刀上沾血面积很大，也就是说，刀片进入死者身体极深。”

“没错，加上现场的出血量，可以说是一击毙命了。当时我怀疑是普通的斗殴，想找死者的儿子问一问，但前台警员告诉我，他已经离开警局。那个时候，追踪一个人可没有现在容易，这件事就这么一直搁置了。”

海尔森将照片交还门罗，“码头是‘阿萨辛’的地盘，九年前也是。这可能是一场帮派斗殴。”

“你刚才说，你找到了死者的儿子？”

“没错，他从前也是‘阿萨辛’的一员，但是现在已经脱离帮派。”海尔森双手支着桌面，“我们追踪到他了，我也希望借此机会打击‘阿萨辛’帮派，而他能力很强，值得利用。他在帮派就是一个为人出力的角色，只要给他点甜头，他应该不介意再被利用一次。”

“方便告诉我，你们怎么追踪到他的？”

“我在医院第一次见到他，他的名字引起了我的注意。后来他伤愈，出国又回国，多亏‘棱镜计划’，我们通过海关出入境信息和手机网络地址找到了他，然后我们把微缩追踪器夹在名片里，这样就可以一直跟踪他的位置。”

“如果有需要，”门罗收好笔记本，“我可以代替你接触他，他被利用的感觉会减轻。”

海尔森心中横生怜悯，想起他棕色眼瞳里透露的迷惘与哀伤，有那么一瞬间觉得利用谢伊并不妥当，也不忍心。虽然谢伊意志消沉，但他在他身上看到了久违的希望、勇气与梦想，那是他无法体验的另一种人生。然而警察的身份不需要这种爱怜，他要做一个优秀的领导者，将仅剩的一点点温情藏在制服下面，藏在谢伊看不到的角落里。最后，海尔森给出一个模棱两可的回答，“再说吧。他很快就会再联系我，如果他够聪明。”

 

谢伊的确是个聪明人，时隔不久，海尔森就接到了他的电话。他已回到纽约，干掉了几个前来暗杀的低级杀手。

“很好，谢伊，你已经决定走出过去的阴霾了，这很好。不过我要提醒你，最好别留下什么痕迹，会被我的同事为难。”

“布朗克斯北部很安全，你要过来看看吗？”谢伊渴求表扬，渴求海尔森的表扬。

海尔森一下就明白了话中的意思，“你别高兴得太早，谢伊，纽约大部分的地区还不够安全。”

电话另一边的人被泼了一盆冷水，“我会继续努力，肯威警探。”

在餐厅里坐定，海尔森将一个u盘递给谢伊，“里面是我们目前掌握的信息，先从曼哈顿和布鲁克林入手，其它地方有我的同事负责，以后再说。”

打击帮派活动居然还要分先后，他认为多管齐下才会更高效，然而谢伊知道自己不是警局的一员，也算不上顾问，就没有反驳海尔森，于是将u盘装进内口袋收好，“我会仔细看。”少年时对警局的见解根深蒂固，不是一个海尔森·肯威就能改变的，他不会服从警局的命令，况且“阿萨辛”也的确培养了他。所以他现在不会站在警局的一方与他们开战，他仅是获得海尔森的帮助达到自己的目的罢了，杀掉那些杀手只是为了保护自己和寻找父亲之死的真凶。

行走在布朗克斯街头，城乡交界处的夜晚，别有一番景色。白天日光下远处的山，此时消失于墨色的天际，路灯照着树影婆娑，邻里的狗正趴在门前沉睡。偶有几辆车往来，发动机的低声带动了宁静的秋日夜风，他们站在路边，车灯打过来，照在谢伊的鼻梁上。这样的场景忽然撞进海尔森眼里，谢伊笑着转头看他，那一瞬间，他发现身边的爱尔兰青年不再是宇宙里一颗暗淡的尘埃，而是绚烂的星云。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我反复看了序列6最后他们在船上的对话，鳕在答应找盒子之前目光一直停留在地板上，而不是海参身上，而且他当时的表情好像很难过。这代表了离开海参的难过，还是发现自己没有利用价值于是被无情抛弃之后的难过？受了《纸牌屋》影响的我选择后一种，所以后半部分说海参是在利用鳕。接受不了这种设定的尽管骂我吧，我已经做好准备了，不过这种走向不妨碍我发糖（滑稽）。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章鳕终于下定决心叛变了。

拿走u盘后，谢伊像消失在纽约一般，海尔森用尽了各种方法也没联系上他，名片定位也失效了，他不知道谢伊是怎样发现的。自那以后，纽约各区警局开始不断通报各类凶杀案和失踪案，而这些凶杀案的被害人和失踪人员全是帮派成员，海尔森算是和凶案组和失踪人口调查组的同事们混得越来越熟了。

威廉·强森按照时间顺序把这二十几件凶案的发生地点全标在了地图上，好吧，毫无规律可寻。海尔森有些失望地坐回自己的位子，看来只能静静地等他自己想出现了。令他欣慰的是，谢伊出手很干净，凶案组的同事多认为是普通的帮派斗殴火拼，或者醉驾毒驾事故、坠亡、自杀等等，有些人的尸体被巧妙地处理掉，归于每年几万的失踪人口中。起初，海尔森还认为谢伊会把尸体藏进建筑工地的水泥池或者乡下的某个土坑里，事实证明，谢伊比他聪明得多。

海尔森很高兴，自己没有看错，谢伊的确极有利用价值。想到这里，他的心忽然一阵刺痛，有种特殊的感情正在他尚未注意时悄然诞生，渐渐包裹住他的良心，而他每想一次“利用”，良心这个带尖刺的球，就会在这种感情上扎一下，他感到鲜血慢慢渗出来，然后伤口结痂。不过他对这件事并不重视，因为他明白，良心的尖刺终究会被磨平。

终于，在几周后的一个上午，他接到来自未知号码的电话。这个上午对他来说，已变得不平凡。

“喂？纽约警局有组织犯罪管制局，海尔森·肯威。”

“我找到了阿德瓦勒，肯威警探。”即使老旧的电话不能将来电人的声音完美地传送到海尔森耳中，特殊的口音也昭示了他的身份，是谢伊。“我解决了他的大部分手下。”

“看来他需要独自做好迎接最后一战的准备了，我们不能让他失望。”海尔森咬了一口涂着樱桃酱的面包。

“我想……我能来寻求一点帮助？”

海尔森听出他说话时有些犹豫，认为这是个拉拢他的好机会，于是立即答应他，然后将吉斯特接入了这次谈话中。“吉斯特，这是谢伊·寇马克，前‘阿萨辛’成员，现在需要我们的一点帮助。谢伊，这是克里斯托弗·吉斯特警官。”

“啊，寇马克大师，久仰大名了，警探经常提起你。”

“你好，吉斯特警官。”谢伊的声音断了一会，又重新恢复，“我追了他几周，基本摸清了他的情况，也已经选好了狙击地点。”

海尔森说：“吉斯特会是一名优秀的观察手。”

末了几句寒暄，海尔森挂断电话就收到了谢伊的邮件，是狙击地点和日期。

 

“谢伊，你到了吗？”耳机里传出海尔森的声音。

被唤着名字的年轻人用开锁工具熟练地打开了一扇公寓的门，“我到了”，他回复说。一阵略带湿气的霉味扑面而来，室内的桌椅东倒西歪，瓶瓶罐罐散落一地，沙发坐垫也泛白褪色，窗框的凹槽里集满灰尘。这里已经很久没人生活过了。

“一共三扇窗子，两扇小的正对房间门，一扇大的对着外面的小巷。”海尔森为他简单介绍着公寓的基本情况。“这原本属于俄罗斯黑帮，不过他们转移阵地以后就完全空置了。”

“直到我来了。”谢伊一边打量房间一边说。

房间里唯二坚挺着的应该是墙纸和挂画，前者只是在边角处略略翘边，上面的暗色花纹还清晰可见。轻轻拭去挂画塑料挡板上的灰尘，那是一束鲜艳的蔷薇花。

他将外套脱下来叠好放在窗框上，又迅速架好狙击枪，装上消音器，用毛巾擦去手心的汗水。“我准备好了。吉斯特，目标的位置变了吗？”

吉斯特在附近的房顶上拿着望远镜观察，抑扬顿挫的声音为他消除了几分紧张感，“他没动，寇马克大师。移动快餐车前排着长队，还轮不到他。”

谢伊通过狙击镜看着对面街区的目标，一个黑人，是阿德瓦勒。

他点击手机上的音乐播放，耳机里传出悠扬的手风琴的旋律。

“谢伊，这是什么声音？”海尔森问。

“原来你也能听到……”果然是警局的耳机，连这都能监听到，谢伊轻咳了一声，“这是爱尔兰的传统音乐，《高威女孩》，你听过？”

没等海尔森回话，吉斯特先开口了，“目标移动，8点钟方向，向着你去了，寇马克大师。”

“收到，吉斯特。”谢伊将狙击镜中的十字准星对准了阿德瓦勒的头，他正在穿过街道，人群保护了他，又径直向公寓旁的小巷走去。谢伊悄悄收起狙击枪，弯腰摸到大窗前，从靴筒里掏出匕首，待目标行至窗下，毫不犹豫地跳了下去。

两把匕首，一把刺入肩膀，一把正中心脏。

阿德瓦勒上了年纪，曾经叱咤布鲁克林的一代枭雄也难敌致命一击，他左手扶墙，右手捂着伤口，拼命想要站起来，却双腿无力，重新跌倒。

“你小子，手脚够快……”

“原谅我，阿德瓦勒。”谢伊背对他说。

他咳出一口血，“但还不、不够聪明……居然在阿基里斯手下干了……这么多年……你一点、一点也不知道他对……对你、你父亲做了什么。”

谢伊倒吸一口冷气猛得转过身，“他对我父亲做了什么？是他杀的？”

“他怎么……怎么会脏了自、自己的手……还不是、是高缇耶……”

在雪佛兰后排座位上疯狂殴打金发青年的人，然后用刀背抹了他的脖子。没错，那也是高缇耶。

阿德瓦勒倚在墙上，一把抓住谢伊的袖子，力气之大似回光反照，“你已经疯了谢伊。除了怪物，我不知道该怎么形容你。”

谢伊触电似的甩开他的手。再看他，已了无生气。

谢伊看着血泊里的尸体，苦涩地笑着。父亲离开九年了，他加入“阿萨辛”也九年了，从前自己偶尔因疲于奔波与不被重视而纠结，也曾安慰自己，那是“阿萨辛”最需要他的位置，只要听老板和顾问们的指挥就可万事大吉。如果说老板是帮派的心脏，那么他就是最不起眼的一根毛细血管。和无数平凡的打手一样，组成了一条条细小的水道，流淌在纽约的各个角落，如树根一般牢牢抓住这片土地，最终交汇到一条大河中，一条肮脏、罪恶的犯罪大河中。阿德瓦勒说得没错，自己的确不聪明，反而蠢得无可救药，原来自己一直在为杀父仇人卖命，还混然不觉。他从未在这个提倡自由的组织里感受过一丝自由的气息，因为他只是一枚棋子，他们用父亲之死将他和帮派捆绑在一起，棋手掌握棋子，棋子被棋手利用，这理所应当。

混身的旧伤似乎在隐隐作痛，然后全都崩裂开，鲜血缓缓流出，带着腥甜味道直冲鼻腔。他曾按照老板和顾问们的旨意运过军火，打过架，也杀过很多人，其中有警察、政府工作人员、银行家等等，他低头看自己的手，血从皮下渗出来，汇成一股股血水流，顺着指缝滴在地面上。

“你还在吗，谢伊？”是海尔森。

摇了摇头，幻觉消失了。

沉默着返回楼上收拾好枪支，棕发的年轻人才回答，“我在听，肯威警探。”

“希望你能对这个结果满意。”

吉斯特适时发出邀请，“我想我们局里确实需要一个懂‘阿萨辛’的人来帮助我们。寇马克大师，你愿意来吗？”

过着东躲西藏的生活，与死无异，不如尽力一奋。如果他们认为，寻求真相的欲望是支撑他对帮派忠诚的砖石，可屹立不倒，那他们就大错特错了。抽走其中的一块，整个大厦就会轰然倒塌，正如他对帮派的最后一点情谊，烟消云散。

“好啊，我愿意。”

另一边，海尔森向吉斯特点点头，嘴唇动了动，后者读出他的意思：“你做得很对。”

“欢迎你加入纽约警局，成为我们的顾问。”

 

不需要加以培训，谢伊几天后就到纽约警局有组织犯罪管制局报到了。

“寇马克大师！”首先迎接他的是吉斯特。

“谢伊，对吗？你可真是帮我们解决了大麻烦，现在又来雪中送炭。我是杰克·维克斯，”他指着身边一位大胡子的警官，“这是威廉·强森。我不知道他怎么想，至少，我很高兴认识你，寇马克大师。”穿着夹克的黑人向谢伊友好地伸出手。

有一刹那，他迟疑了，“大师”这个称号他的确担当不起，不过既然以后要合作，那么就先预祝合作愉快吧，于是他也用力回握。

吉斯特向他身后一指，“探长在那边，我想……”他故意拖长了音，“你肯定有些话要和长官说。”

谢伊回头看到了坐在办公桌前的海尔森，彼时他刚刚挂断电话。

“谢伊，你看上去精神状态不错。很高兴看到你从那件事里走出来了。”

这位新顾问在沙发上坐定，点了点头，“还好。我们下一步要怎么做？”

“你看看这张照片。”

相片虽然有些模糊，但窈窕的身材和垂在额前的两缕头发……“这是……”

海尔森的注意力离开桌上手中的文件，向他偏过头，“这张照片来自我们的线人，手机像素比不上单反相机。据他所说，布鲁克林的地下毒品交易，都会经过她手。”

霍普……他几个月前曾为她与其它帮派的成员大打出手，虽然她不是手无缚鸡之力的平凡女人，但是他怎么也没想到她会与毒品挂上勾。

“我会去调查的。”谢伊起身准备离开。

海尔森按住他的手臂，“记住我对你说的话，冷静沉着，别冲动。还有……”他的语气平和了一些，“你去看过你父亲了吗？”

谢伊无声地点点头，提起父亲的时候，他心中总会蒙上一层阴霾，“我都告诉他了。多亏了管理员，他墓前一直很干净。”

 

没想到再一次与霍普见面是在这样的场合。她的庄园很大，很美，过去在谢伊眼中，那里是肮脏的布鲁克林区唯一的极乐之境。而在夜幕的掩护下，这里却成了她的殒命处，即使他被她注射了稀释过的乌头碱毒素，也难敌这个爱尔兰死神。

“你为什么要这么做，霍普？因为毒品死去的人还少吗？”谢伊半跪在她身边，鲜血浸透了她紫色连衣裙。

“为了、为了资金……那些微薄的保、保护费哪、哪里能换来这么多枪支弹药？”

“我本不想伤害你。”就连他自己也不忍心去看她身上的枪伤，全是拜他所赐。心跳变缓，可能是乌头碱的毒性，他低下头，躲避霍普的目光。

“我也不想对你做这些……你父亲……过、过去把你保护得很好，他也不想让你……趟帮派的混水……可高缇耶……”她努力侧过身抚上他的面颊，而他温柔地握住她的手指，“真可惜……你那么有潜力。”

“我父亲保护我？他说过什么？”

霍普无法回答他。

“谢伊，又是一次胜利。”吉斯特的声音从耳机里传来，显得那么遥远，有些不真实。

“吉斯特……阿托品……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把第二章车内打人的桥段挑出来了。唉，“寇马克大师”这个称呼真是虚伪……下一章会干掉杀父仇人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章干掉仇人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及一点点金融知识，看不懂算我的锅。

他在警局的休息室里醒来，黄昏的暖光让警局里严肃紧张的气氛缓和了不少。

“啊，谢伊，你醒了。”是吉斯特。

他挣扎着坐起来，“是的，我……我要找到高缇耶，是他干的。”

“在你接受治疗的时候，警探已经带人行动了。”

“他们找到了高缇耶？”谢伊突然警觉地看着他，随之而来的失望感席卷了他的心，他的语气忽然低沉，最后细若蚊纳，“我想亲手终结他，我向我父亲承诺过。”

吉斯特忽然笑了，“并非如此，我是说，警探得知你我的行动，带人即时赶到，把霍普庄园里的人都抓住了。”他坐在床沿上，“缉毒组的人要感谢我们了，那里可是个大窝点。顺便，我们还获得了一些电脑文件，他们还没来得及销毁或带走。”

“里面有什么线索？”

“这我们不得而知，文件都被加密过。”吉斯特叉手，“这个案子引起了联邦调查局的重视，明天特派探员就要来了。”

“他们会接手？”

“不，只是协助，这样我们就能获得更多资源和信息，再加上你，谢伊。纽约的秩序会逐渐恢复，那个时候，城市就平静了。”

谢伊转头去看窗外的夕阳，“纽约从来没有秩序一说，帮派都是弱肉强食。对待这种人，不能心慈手软，但是霍普，我……”

吉斯特拍拍他的背，“你不得不这么做。”

“那些毒品、人命……我从前的工作不涉及这些，只是打架、杀人、抢地盘，现在才知道控制毒品的人是她，她怎么可以做这些事……从前她常说，帮派的目标是把自由和权利还给人民……”

“你看，你对毒品也深恶痛绝。所以，别把自己搞得像是个治丧的人。你也没有其它更好的办法了，不是吗？或许你可以向肯威警探学学。”

“他……”手机铃声打断了他，是海尔森的来电。

他接通来电，并开启免提，“长官。”

“谢伊，你醒了。我上一次打电话时，你还在睡着。”

毫无来由地，一股暖流包裹住他的心。

对面的海尔森继续说，“吉斯特把你的新号码告诉我了，你做得很对，而且杀死霍普之后，我想，你有必要再换一个号码……手机也换了。”

“好的，长官，我今晚就去办，以防他们追踪到我。”谢伊十分果断地答应了。

“警探，我和谢伊说了你们的行动。现在进展怎么样？”

“我们又突袭了几个地方，有些伤亡，但情况很乐观。”海尔森的语气里听不出如释重负或高兴一类的情感，他永远稳重且自持。

“谢伊和我会去找高缇耶。”吉斯特抬头看了他一眼。“我们来解决他。”

“明天，库克警官会把解密后的文件给你们，联邦调查局的协助也会尽快到达，可能有助于减轻你们的工作量。把免提关上，谢伊，我有话和你说。”

谢伊关掉免提，脸颊贴上光滑的手机屏幕，“长官，亲手杀死仇人是什么感觉？”

电话另一边的海尔森沉默了一会才说，“那个时候，你会很激动，要深呼吸，让自己平静下来。祝你们好运。”

“我为自己制造好运，长官。”

 

威廉·强森做晨报时，谢伊正坐在一张空桌子上。他换了新发型，将过长的头发用红色发绳束起来，仔细刮了胡子，打理好自己。两条腿垂下来，经过仔细裁剪的裤子衬得他腿型更好看，脚上登着马丁靴，整个人清爽干练了许多。“他不经常出现，但是很富有，以前做过进出口贸易。据我打听到的消息，他好像开了家金融公司。”

“没错，他就是这样洗钱的。”

“洗钱？”海尔森坐在大型触摸屏前，听了威廉·强森的报告饶有兴趣地拿起桌上的表格，那是FBI提供的高缇耶名下银行帐户明细，上面密密麻麻的数字看得他有些头疼。“说详细点。”

大胡子的警官切换到下一张幻灯片，“这是他名下资产分布情况，你们看，鸢尾花基金会、瑞亚保险，还有这个，他最新持股22.94%的奇点投资[1]，”他在这三个名字下面划了条红线，“基金会、保险公司、投资公司，三大洗钱机构。”

谢伊插了一句，“他还搞收藏。”

“没错，这是第四个洗钱方法。”威廉·强森将手中的笔记本放下，“如果把他的资金当成一个水池，他会有收入（他的左手在空中往右划了一条弧线），也就是水流进水池，这边会有支出（右手划了一条线），水流出水池。水池越来越大，里面蓄的水也越来越多，到了一定的标准，就成了国家的重点关注对象。然而流进来的是脏水，导致整池水都变脏了，于是，他想要在减少水流失的基础上，把水都过滤干净，相当于把黑钱洗白，就在一边装了个抽水过滤器，它就是这三家公司，以及收藏。”

“保险公司也能洗钱？”杰克·维克斯似乎对金融不甚了解。

“你可以看这个帐户明细。他两年前在联合健康公司为他的进出口公司员工买了人身健康险，金额是三千七百万美元，这个是交缴的保费。去年年初就申请退保，这些钱又回到他手中。”海尔森指着表格上的数字，“交纳的保费是黑钱，退保后，这些钱就可以挂个合理的科目出现在会计帐目上。”

吉斯特一摊手，“这是海关总署或者国税局的事了，我们似乎没有管辖权。”

“我不相信事情发生了这么久，他们没有一点察觉。”杰克叉手说。

“收藏这个方法可以看一下。”

“用收藏洗钱的方法非常简单，”谢伊站定，“他可以假意拍卖几件藏品，事先把黑钱交给自己的几位朋友，让朋友用这些钱拍下藏品。扣掉一部分佣金，钱和藏品又回到自己手中。”他走到门口，“我会去调查这条线索，从奇点投资开始。”

“谢谢你，寇马克大师。”维克斯警官向他致意。

 

奇点投资公司的总部位于布鲁克林区靠近河边的位置，是这一带难得的安全、干净又繁华的地方。谢伊和吉斯特在门口没遇到任何阻拦，顺利地进入了大楼内。

两人坐在休息区，茶几上堆满了投资计划书。谢伊随手拿了一本翻看，“……股票的评级是AAA，市值目前被低估4.276%。将其归入投资组合后，可将贝塔值提升至……”，然后是一些曲线图。他一点也不明白那是什么意思，只是当个掩护罢了，他的注意力都集中在电梯和大门处。

“这画真不错。”吉斯特站在一边欣赏墙上的挂画，画中的女人身穿黑色长裙，打着小洋伞坐在喷泉边回头凝望。

高跟鞋的脚步声越来越近，接着是一个温柔的女声，“原件是我们董事长的收藏，如果二位感兴趣，可以今晚到谢菲尔德大楼参加拍卖。”

“好的，我们会考虑。”谢伊礼貌地答复了她。

吉斯特压低声音，“他会出席拍卖吗，谢伊你怎么想？”

“也许会吧，先跟着这条线索调查下去。”

 

他们在傍晚时分来到谢菲尔德大楼，参加艺术品拍卖会。

“西班牙著名印象派大师华金·索罗拉的绘画作品，中国景泰蓝镂空葫芦瓶，爱因斯坦的十二封家信原件。[2]”谢伊看着大楼前的宣传板，在心中冷哼一声。这些价值连城的艺术品和大师遗物竟成了洗黑钱的工具，真是令人唏嘘。

“真没想到你有这么好的衣服，寇马克大师。”吉斯特羡慕地说，接着抖了抖自己的衣袖，“穿惯了警察制服，再穿西服感觉就像穿着女人的束腰。”

然而他们刚想进入大楼，就被门口的工作人员拦下。“这位先生，您的邀请函。”好吧，相比慨叹而言，进入拍卖会现场要困难得多。他抬头观察大楼，想找个安全通道或者打开的窗口潜入楼里。

“这两位是我的朋友，与我一起来的。”背后一个声音响起，谢伊回头，是库克警官。后者向他使了个眼色，告诉他，进了会场再说。

“抱歉，先生，我们一张邀请函对应一个人，您的朋友不能入内。”

谢伊问：“怎么才能获得邀请函？”

“您需要向鸢尾花基金会捐赠一百万美元……”

谢伊想也没想，从怀中摸出卡，“直接捐两百万。”

闻言，库克一挑眉。

工作人员从卡上划去捐款，将两张邀请函双手奉上，“感谢您的捐赠，请收好您的邀请函。”

迎面走来一位持盘侍者，三位端起盘中的香槟向楼里走去。

“您出手真阔绰，寇马克大师。”库克说。

“我不想引起不必要的战斗，所以，花点钱办妥就行。”

“能这么大方，您肯定有自己的产业。”

谢伊笑了，“算是吧，估且生活下去倒是不成问题。”他喝了一口香槟，“您怎么会到这里来，库克警官。”

这位出身外交官世家的警察也笑了，“肯威警探让我来协助你们，虽然……我并没帮上忙。”

 

高缇耶确实在谢菲尔德大楼。吉斯特坐在拍卖场内后排的位置，用于装饰房间的大束蔷薇花成了极佳的掩护，他目不转睛地盯着这个帮派顾问。索罗拉的画作成交后，对方起身离开了会场。

他故意抬手拨头发，与耳机相配的微缩拾音器就安装在䄂口，“谢伊，目标已离开，走的大楼左侧旋梯。”

“我在三楼的露台……看到他了。”

“我在停车场，”库克说，“马上把车开过去接应你们，记得走东侧的安全通道。”

这位“阿萨辛”正在和一对议员夫妇攀谈，他面对楼梯，穿着墨色西装，上衣袋里紫蓝色的口袋巾十分显眼。谢伊从露台的楼梯上走下去，大厅一侧突出的横梁掩护了他。突然，对方抬头，正对上谢伊的目光。

“抓住他！”

几名便衣保镖闻声而上，谢伊侧身倚靠柱子躲过第一波子弹，并在烟雾弹的掩护下迅速干掉了他们。此时高缇耶已经顺着楼梯逃跑，谢伊不愿放弃这个机会，他返回露台，从上面往二楼的露天小阳台一跃而下，落地打了个滚，起身拔出藏在裤腿内侧的匕首，一脚踢开门穿过走廊，来到二楼大厅入口。他心脏跳得飞快，十指逐渐冰冷僵硬，但依然紧紧抓着匕首。

这时，他恍惚感到手背温暖，冥冥中似乎有另一双手握住了他，给他坚定的力量。“勇敢点，孩子。”他听到一个声音对他说。

他认出那是父亲的手。

刀刃刺破昂贵的定制西装，穿过筋骨，划开心脏，在谢伊眼中，这已不再是普通的匕首，而是复仇的利剑。

“哼，你……这个打工都没、没人要的垃圾。”

谢伊又将匕首用力扎进去一分，“那也总比丢了性命强。”

“当初……你父、父亲坚决反对你加入，我、我们在码头吵了起来……”

“然后你就杀了他，对吗？”

“老板和霍……霍普都说你很有潜力……他们不、不想失去你，你父亲帮过……我们很多忙，唯独不、不想让你加入，但他的阻拦是无用的，最后只会被杀死。”

“那个金发的年轻人你还记得吗？你在车里殴打他，他还活着吗？”

“天色太暗，我分不清是刀刃还是刀背，现在想应该是刀刃。我用刀刃割了他的脖子。”他突然诡异一笑，“你现在还认为和警察在一起工作更适合你。”

“那又怎样？”谢伊冷冷地回答。

“哈哈哈哈……你这个蠢货。”

笑容僵在他脸上。

他死了。

所有的恩恩怨怨都在此刻了结，一出上演了九年的话剧，在震耳欲聋的乐声中落下帷幕。

逃到大楼东侧的安全通道，吉斯特已经到了，伸手为谢伊打开后排的门，后者迅速钻了进去。保安们的子弹在车身上打出密集的弹孔，但依然无法阻止车子绝尘而去。

谢伊扑进车子，浑身无力，瘫软在座位上。他又深呼吸几口，然而一丝气力也没有回到身上。他本以为杀了高缇耶以后，自己会如释重负，但真实的感受并非如此。和海尔森说的不一样，他现在很平静，出奇地平静，只觉得心中空落落得，似乎有什么支持他九年的信念猝然崩塌，接下来的生活忽然没了目标。余光瞄过窗外布鲁克林的夜景，和从前别无二致，明天的太阳也会照常升起，生活依旧继续。

“谢谢你，库克警官。”

“没关系，寇马克大师，这没什么难的。”

“为了新的道路，我仍在追寻。你的那些话，我怎能忘记？终于，我来到新的起点，一切都将过去，别再猜疑。我们要彼此相依……”[3]车载音箱里播放着老旧的歌曲。当他手刃敌人，过去牢牢束缚着他的仇恨的绳索，已经被割断，他应该放下曾经的猜忌，寻找自己想要的生活。但是，要和谁相依？

摸出藏在口袋里的那张厚厚的名片，“纽约警局有组织犯罪管制局，海尔森·肯威”，他借着暗淡的灯光看着上面那个破口。几个月前，自己还在布朗克斯，与几名杀手在路上打了场遭遇战。多亏胸前口袋里的这张名片和手机，否则自己早就去见华盛顿了。不过，也是那一次，他发现了其中的秘密。

自己的确是个蠢货，在这一点上，高缇耶说对了。

这又有什么关系呢？他可是海尔森。算了。

将名片重新装回衣袋里，闭上眼睛。

三人一路无言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]三个公司都是编的。  
> [2]三件拍卖品在现实中都被拍卖过，有兴趣可以查着玩。画家也是真的。  
> [3]来自巴赫慕托娃的歌曲《我们要彼此相依》。  
> \-------------------  
> 洗钱是违法的，大家千万不要学！！  
> 给授爵骑士安了个金融界大佬的身份，因为我觉得他在游戏里算是个有钱人，而且有爵位说明有地位，在金融界混得好确实能很有钱。库克设定外交官世家是因为游戏里他是大英帝国的公务员（不是汉皮那种公务员）。本来想刷库克的卡（游戏里他们开了库克的船），但是鳕本身也很有钱，所以就让他破费一下（滑稽），毕竟，从兜里摸出卡来这个动作太潇洒了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章鳕化身谈崩专家，事件走向了极端。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 包含政治不正确言论。剧情狗血警告，ooc警告。

在不到一年的时间里，“阿萨辛”失去了三位高级顾问，正因如此，纽约警局和联邦调查局联合打击“阿萨辛”的行动才卓有成效。到了第三年，帮派杀手和打手中，大部分已经被消灭，为此，海尔森也获得了进入FBI的机会，只待案子结束和形式主义色彩浓厚的个人审查。而留给他们的是十多位高级杀手和剩下的唯一一位顾问，帮派二把手，连恩·奥布莱恩，以及老板，阿基里斯·达文波特。

衬衫和夹克已经被血浸透，小腿也挂了彩。他坐在地上，倚着砖墙打开弹夹。

只剩下三发子弹。

即使战斗力如谢伊·寇马克，也没法在缺少弹药和支援人员的情况下从四五位高级杀手和赏金猎人手中逃脱。他不明白为什么自己在杀了高缇耶以后还会继续帮助纽约警局清剿帮派，也许是因为心中那一点点正义感，但是他们从未伤害过他在乎的人，除了父亲和那次爆炸，他反而杀掉了不少曾经与他称兄道弟的人。在这短暂的停火时刻，他抹了一把流到眼皮上的血，一条伤口从额角到眉骨，再到颧骨，不过眼皮和眼睛幸免于难。他很渴，呼吸逐渐粗重，血液粘腻地沾在手上，他分明从其中看到了曾被他杀死的许多人，和他自己。终于，要轮到我还债了？他想。

掏出手机，凌晨两点十八分，没有未接来电，最近联系人名单里排第一的是海尔森。他的手指停在通话键上，犹豫了一下又移开，按开关键熄灭了屏幕。这个时候，他应该已经睡了。还是不要打扰……

真后悔早早让吉斯特先回去了。

他将耳朵贴在墙上，有清晰的脚步声。

他们来了。

时间感开始消失，空间变得扭曲，视线有些模糊，他用枪把敲了敲脑袋，探出头去连开两枪。一枪正中一个赏金猎人的胸口，另一枪钻进了坚硬的墙壁。

只剩一发子弹。

他眼前是一片虚空，忽然，霍普出现了，她蹲在他身边，还穿着那件紫色连衣裙，额前还是垂着两缕头发。她抚着他的脸，他握住她的手指，她说，“记住，永远要留一颗子弹给自己。”

“这就是最、最后一颗子弹了……”他努力对霍普说，“你看……真的、真的是最后一颗……”他将枪口对准太阳穴……

砰！枪声响了。一只猫惊恐地喵了两声，从垃圾堆里跳出来，消失在草丛中。

往猫逃走的反方向看去，一个赏金猎人站在谢伊面前，他刚刚开过枪，击中了前者手中的那把。他蹲下，将手伸向一动不动的棕发青年的颈侧，脉搏微弱，心脏仍在跳动。其余几个人随后围了上来。

“这小子，他娘的，还挺厉害的。伤成这样还能再打死一个人。”

“你也别给老子废话了！过来帮忙抬一下！”

“哎呦，这孙子，看着不胖，怎么这么重啊！”

“你哪来这多废话？快抬！不抬一边站着去，赏金没你的份！”

“你们说，他能听到咱们说话吗？”

“悬啊，兄弟，他差不多已经休克了。”

“唉，送到老板那去也不剩多少时间了，还不如就地解决。”

“你想就地解决你来啊！”

“老板说了，抓活的！”

“这小子的手机不错，”一个赏金猎人捉住谢伊的手点亮屏幕，“最近联系人……海尔森，和一个挺漂亮的女演员名字还是姓氏差不多吧。这他女朋友？”

“你有本事打打试试。”

“打就打，我还怕这个？”他点击通话键。很快，电话接通了。

“喂？”海尔森声音里还带着朦胧的睡意。

打电话的赏金猎人听到海尔森的声音赶快捂住手机拾音器，“卧槽，这小子还勾搭了有夫之妇？！接电话的是个男的。”

“是这样的，”他清了清嗓子，“我们拿到了这个手机……”

“你不是谢伊。”

“对，我不是。我想告诉你，和你……有点关系的这个人，已经死了。”

对面的海尔森沉默了一会，也清醒了很多，“你们在哪里发现这个手机的？”

“布鲁克林。”

“他的……尸体呢？”

“不清楚。”赏金猎人连忙挂断了电话。

“真刺激……”

“万一这个人是他男朋友呢？”

“更刺激了……”

“原来是个恶心的同性恋！该死的！这样的人都该下地狱！”

“诶诶诶，你小心点。这话被LGBT群体听到的话，你会被打的。”

“能打我的人还没出生呢！”

“我说，你刚才有本事给电话里那人实话。说不定哥几个还有好戏看。”

“你们还别说，这小子的确长得挺好看。”

“可惜了脸上这道伤。”

他们踩坏他的手机，将他丢进一辆车的后备箱，又给他打了一支针剂。车子开到第八大道附近停下，他被转移进另一辆车里，开车人隔着窗子向赏金猎人们打了个手势，接着启动汽车，向KKK的方向驶去。

 

挂断电话后，海尔森躺回去，闭上眼睛，深夜来电里，那人究竟有没有说实话？海尔森静静地问自己。直觉告诉他，80%的可能性是谎言，谢伊不是没更换过手机和号码，那通电话不过是几个街头混混的恶作剧。等这个案子结束了，他要亲自找出这个混混是谁。

他翻了个身，等等，谢伊将手机丢掉之前都会清空手机里存储的信息，混混们本不应该拿到他的号码。

抬头看看桌上的钟，凌晨两点三十七分。或许，我该再打过去问问？他摸过手机回拔谢伊的号码。

“你好，我是谢伊·寇马克，现在在忙，有事请留言。你好，我是……”

海尔森重新躺下。曼哈顿城睡了，冷冷的月光透过窗户照在他床头，仿佛世间的一切纷扰都不应该踏入这静谧的良夜。你掌握自己的运气，对吗，谢伊？

不行！

宁静的夜晚忽然让他烦躁起来，心中升起一股无名火。他开始后悔自己为什么要指引谢伊走上这条路，自己当初就不应该把名片给他，也不应该暗示吉斯特向他发出邀请，更不应该让谢伊知道自己曾经手刃仇人——因为根本不是他动的手，而是他的姐姐。

海尔森拨通了吉斯特的电话。

“长官。”

“我知道现在很晚了，但是……你现在还和谢伊在一起吗？”

“我们不到10点就分开了，他开车送我回公寓。长官，出了什么事？”

“……谢伊可能出事了。你马上给杰克打电话，让他查一下谢伊手机最后的定位在哪里。”海尔森一边套衣服一边往楼下走。

然而他转念一想，既然谢伊能够接受邀请，那么说明他清楚自己的任务，做好了心理准备，同时，也认同自己的理念。他们的追求是一样的，所以，他应该能够理解他，明白他所做的一切都是为了维护纽约的秩序，保护纽约市民的安全，哪怕是对他说谎。

他们到达定位点时，天还没亮。在手电的光下，他们找到了一些散落的弹壳。砖墙上的弹痕领着他们来到一个角巷。巷口有一具尸体，再往里，是个小垃圾箱。

海尔森摸着弹痕来到高墙下，不禁皱紧眉头，地上有不少血迹，墙上也有，墙角有一把被打坏的手枪，显然是被什么人踢到这里来的，里面只剩一发子弹。他半蹲在血迹旁，无法抑制地想起谢伊。几个小时前，谢伊可能身负重伤倚在这里，可是，他这个样子能去哪呢？

“长官，”吉斯特说，“法医马上就到。”

 

一个人影走过来，往他的脖子上扎了一针，重新消失在黑暗里。

不一会，在针剂和寒冷的双重刺激下，谢伊醒了过来。

在意识恢复的那一瞬间，头痛又向他袭来。他咽下一口唾液，然而杯水车薪，无法摆脱口渴之感，昂起头努力抑制过快的呼吸，后脑勺撞上了椅背的棱角，痛麻的感觉席卷全身，使他清醒了一些。双手被缚于椅背，双腿也经历了同样被绑住的命运，他试着活动一下手腕，塑料绑带勒得很紧，动也是徒劳。于是他转去打量屋子，这里他再熟悉不过了，是KKK。地下室埋着不少尸体，即使离开帮派这么久，他依然能数出那些名字，萨穆埃尔·史密斯、詹姆斯·沃德罗普、“平底锅”……他把头放在椅背上，或许自己很快也会成为其中的一员，他想。

“好久不见，谢伊。”

未见其人，先闻其声。“连恩！”

随着一声打开开关的脆响，头顶的灯亮了，突然射入瞳孔的强光刺痛了他的眼睛。视线模糊不清，似是火海与废墟、尘埃混合在一起，然后，鲜血涌了出来，脑海里闪过父亲的身影和伊内丝·梅洛的微笑。待他看清了另一个人的脸，“阿基里斯！”谢伊尽力按捺自己的脾气，“不错，是很久没见面了。我一直在找你们。”

“今天找你来，是想和你叙叙旧。”连恩开口，和阿基里斯一起走到谢伊面前。

“叙旧？什么意思？”

连恩向他走近了一步，“你知道你为什么会在这里吗？因为我们很关心你，谢伊。”

谢伊根本不想回答他的问题，他讨厌他们这种虚假伪善的面具，于是向阿基里斯吼道，“是你让他们在伦敦除掉我的？直接冲着我来就行了，为什么要伤及无辜的老人和孩子！”

阿基里斯的声音从灯光照不到的地方响起，“你看不出现在的人民正在受压迫吗？政治正确就是个笑话。我们要通过自己的方式把权利还到人民手中。而你，你参与过我们的计划，帮我们处理过很多人，也知道我们不少秘密。”他走到灯下俯视谢伊，“你是个叛徒，站在警察那一边的叛徒。”

“为了所谓的‘权利还给人民’，你们还要杀多少人？你根本没见过那家养老院被炸成什么样。你还要毁掉多少建筑？夺走多少无辜人的命？”

阿基里斯并没回答他，只是摆手向连恩示意，“带他走吧。”

他曾经驾车经布鲁克林大桥驶进曼哈顿。谁会不向往曼哈顿舒适宜人的生活呢？桥的两边，一边是祥和世界，一边危机四伏，真讽刺。现在，他又来了，只是这一次的情形有些特殊，如果能多待几个小时，从桥上看曼哈顿的日出，倒可以算是不虚此行，然而他正被连恩揪着领子按在大桥的栏杆上，大半个身子悬空，潮湿的水气自下而上向他袭来，下面正是东河。

“你能从养老院的爆炸里活下来，不过是运气好罢了。”

“我还要告诉你多少遍？我掌握自己的运气。”

“可是你再怎么掌握自己的运气，不还是被我们抓到。”

“那又怎样？”

“我记得你过去总是这样说，但是这次你并不走运，还是你做了什么事情花光了你的运气？”

身穿制服的黑发警探和那双灰蓝色的眼睛突然出现在脑海里，那一瞬，谢伊愣住。

连恩哼了一声，又像在轻笑，“我好像知道那是怎么回事了，或者，那是谁了。”语罢，他没谢伊反驳的机会，用力将他推下了桥。

……最好的解决问题的方法，是解决出问题的人……

……你的能力不弱……

……你打算开始你的新生活，或者想找个人聊聊天时，可以联系我……

……我上一次打电话时，你还在睡着……

湖上飘着柔曼的轻纱，知更鸟在他们身边的蔷薇枝头上歌唱。他离这湖越来越近，近到几乎可以嗅到水的味道。从桥上跌落河中不过几秒而已，短暂的坠落感之后，身体进入水中，湖水拥住他，湖中仙女的长发拂过他的面颊、伤口，这让他紧绷的神经猝然放松下来，新伤很痛，和裂开的旧伤一起折磨着他的忍耐力。

他挣扎着扭动着想要浮上水面，而水中似有一双手拉住他的裤角。桥上路灯的光点消失了，东河的水灌进来，激得鼻腔刺痛，肺部如火烧一般。

我还不能死，他想。因为他还有任务没有完成，连恩和阿基里斯还活着，只是他们还在，永远都会是纽约城的隐患，时刻威胁纽约市民的安全。这也是为什么他理解了警察，接受了吉斯特的邀请，他不想再看到伦敦养老院爆炸事件在纽约重演，他们需要维护纽约的秩序，守护纽约市民。

周围水中一片漆黑，他只能感到河水缓缓推着自己下沉又上浮。连恩打的那支针剂逐渐失去了药效，他的意识又开始模糊，伤口已经感觉不到疼痛，眼前似有点点光亮，然而随即又堕入黑暗。

现在，他决定放松身体，休息一下。

 

六点，天亮了。海尔森坐在警车后排的位子上茫然地盯着窗外街景，查尔斯·李给他带了咖啡，他拿在手中，一口也没喝，现在已经凉了。他们前往谢伊的住处，也搜索了枪战发生地点周边可能的避难所，一无所获。由于谢伊的身份特殊，他们只联系上层请求国民警卫队支援，没有动用纽约警局的警力。时间一分一秒过去，他愈发感到希望渺茫，不禁怀疑起运气这种东西究竟是否存在。

手机铃音响起，他赶忙接通，是杰克。

“长官，我刚刚接到国民警卫队的电话，他们在河滩上发现一个落水者，外貌衣着符合我们的描述，发现地点离门罗警官住处很近，我已经先行通知他过去了。地址随后发给你。”

海尔森一行人赶过去，谢伊已被门罗安置在芬尼根夫妇的私人诊所内，这对老夫妇的儿子们正在兰利献身国家情报事业。

站在病房外，海尔森问门罗：“他们可以信任吗？”

门罗回答：“他们的小儿子在我手下工作过，我和他们很熟。”

“先生们，”芬尼根夫人拿着记录本走出来，“他的伤口虽然多，但是大多数都没伤及要害。身上有摔伤导致的脚趾轻微骨折，以及失血过多，不过暂时没有生命危险。谢伊很幸运，只要等他醒过来就行了。”

“谢谢您，夫人。”门罗向她致意。

海尔森推开监护室的门进去，一眼就看到了谢伊脸上的新伤，同时，他也感到腰侧一直折磨自己的旧伤比从前更疼了。潮湿的棕发贴在这个爱尔兰裔青年的脸上，衬得皮肤更加苍白，嘴唇也没了血色，监护仪上的曲线起伏不大，暗红的血袋吊在钩子上，血液沿着软管和针头缓缓进入他的身体。

窗外，芬尼根夫妇养的知更鸟正歌唱着春日的生机。海尔森坐在床边的椅子上，他忽然觉得眼前的不是纽约警局顾问谢伊·寇马克，只是一个普通的美国男人，一个平凡的青年。这个念头使他心中负罪感横生，没有秘密，他就不再是海尔森。起初他的确打算利用谢伊对帮派的了解和个人能力，为他们铲除“阿萨辛”打开突破口。然而这种利用慢慢变了味道，因为谢伊不是那种愚蠢的、只知盲从老板的帮派打手，他有思想有头脑，与他有相似的目标，不过是陷入了暂时的迷茫，于是海尔森接近他、引领他。后来，海尔森陷了进去。

吉斯特拿着一份报告来到诊所，监护室的百叶窗被人关上了，他正要推门，里面传出了海尔森的声音。

“……我希望你醒过来，这样我们就可以一起清除这个城市的毒瘤。这两年，你一路追查、追杀，我知道你累了。但我们共事这么久，我也知道，你从不惧怕死亡。你只是受了点小伤，可能会有些疼，我知道你能坚持住……你解决了这么多人，霍普、高缇耶，只剩下连恩和阿基里斯了。你的任务还没有完成，你是不达目的誓不罢休的。你不会放弃，我相信我不会看错人，也没有白白在你身上投入这么多感情……谢伊，是时候起来工作了，帮派还在，你不能再睡下去，你要醒过来，起来工作……”

隔着门板，吉斯特听不真切，直到最后，他听到海尔森说，“谢伊，你不能离开我，知道吗？”

他从没听过自己的长官用这种缓慢又沉重的语气说话，在他看来，肯威警探是一个优秀的领导者，平时严肃认真，时而偏执，从不明显外露感情。

他就像莱蒙托夫诗中的那只船，孤独地航行在海上，既不寻求幸福，也不逃避幸福，只是向前航行，底下是沉静的、碧蓝的大海，头顶是金色的太阳。如果没有博奇的存在，也许他会在充满爱的家庭长大，成为一名大学教授或者研究员，固执地将自己的一生都献给学术，无需背负着背叛与欺骗，尽管命运如此，他仍对生活怀有善意。不能将他简单的定义为一个理想主义者或现实主义者，作为一名警察，他有对美好未来的理想，吉斯特甚至觉得他会不惜一切代价捍卫这个理想，哪怕是黑道白道通吃，只是残酷的现实告诉他，帮派已陷入无政府主义的怪圈，不再是一个好伙伴。

立于门外的警官握紧拳头又松开，像是鼓起勇气才推开门走进病房，将报告递到海尔森手上。此时黑发的警探已敛去所有的情感，恢复了平日镇定自若的模样。吉斯特注意到他的眼圈有些微红，不知是彻夜未眠还是情绪的暂时波动。

他快速读完报告，一边往门外走，一边说：“我马上回警局，你也来吧，这里有门罗。”语毕，回头看了看昏迷不醒的谢伊，径直走出了诊所。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是要政治不正确，反正也没人打得到我（滑稽）也不代表我的想法，不然哪有这篇文（滑稽）  
> 鳕从布鲁克林大桥落水那段，我查过了，世界纪录是58米，海豹突击队队员训练是50米以下，所以我觉得如果姿势对的话，从布鲁克林大桥（离水面41米）上落水应该能幸存，即使姿势不对，还可以使出信仰之跃嘛。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章“杀掉”鲢鱼。

这一年的秋天，纽约比往年的这个时候清凉一些，因为半年前的那次遇险，按吉斯特的话说，他差点丢了性命。当他于病房里醒来时，吉斯特正在自己身边打盹，看上去很久没睡个安稳觉了，杰克倒是会来，只是很少看到海尔森。谢伊也知道，他身为“阿萨辛”案的主要负责人，一切均需要为案情让步。来得最勤的还是退休的门罗警官，他找了个合适的机会，将十一年前码头斗殴案原原本本地告诉了他，也向他说明了为什么当年警局没有立案。

谢伊平静地听完门罗的叙述，在纽约警局做顾问的经历使他对警察办案的流程有了些了解，他表示理解门罗的做法。凶手已受到了惩罚，再纠结于此毫无意义，两个人都心知肚明。

谢伊康复后回到了警局，继续做为顾问协助工作，为此，有组织犯罪管制局的大家为谢伊搞了个小型欢迎仪式，还庆祝了生日。

聚会即将结束，海尔森把谢伊拉到一个安静的角落，“这个案子引起了总局的重视，FBI从前只是提供消息，现在他们会参与调查，说不定还会有些之前没给过我们的内部资料。”

“这很好，”刚刚归队的顾问喝了口酒，“可以快点结案。”

“他们推荐我加入FBI，个人审查已经开始。如果结案够快，过不了多久，就可以去华盛顿了。”

“你有把握通过吗？”谢伊转头问他。

“十拿九稳，不过……”

“怎么了，长官？”

“……没什么。”

 

第二天一大早，吉斯特火急火燎地把一份文件交给海尔森，“这是今天早上刚刚收到的，长官，来自‘棱镜计划’监听的一部手机，FBI分析后交给了我们。”

海尔森快速阅读完，面色凝重，将文件夹递给身边棕发的顾问。

谢伊接过来，“阿萨辛”和ICO[1]的字样闯入他眼中，帮派居然会和这种恐怖组织接触。他意识到，自己当初决定离开是对的，因为它已经不再点从前那个为自由而战的“阿萨辛”了，另一方面，他不允许也不能容忍伦敦养老院的事件再次发生，共同的目标使他选择与警局合作。他一定要阻止他们。他说，“这里没有他们的具体行动地点。”

“是的，他们很狡猾，不仅用代号替换了地点，时间也没说清楚。”杰克凑了过来。

“但有一点可以确定，他们原定的时间在下午。‘杰森大叔的狗跳到了树上，请你下午把它捉下来’。以我对‘阿萨辛’的了解，这个下午可能就是行动时间。”谢伊发现了线索。

吉斯特补充说，“把窃听和监控摄像头获得的线索进行对比，这四个人，”他指着第三页上的四张照片，“他们上周四到周六，分别在上午10点和下午3点，六次进入这三个地铁站。奇怪的是，他们买票进站以后没有上车，只在车站逗留了几小时就离开了。”

海尔森说，“如果他们确实把行动地点定在了地铁站，那么，针对地铁的恐怖活动有地铁站爆炸、纵火、毒气，列车脱轨事故，自杀式炸弹袭击等等。”

“现在是8点40分，我过去看看。”

“祝你好运，谢伊。”

“我掌握自己的好运，长官。”

 

为了避免被帮派察觉他们的追踪，谢伊和吉斯特将车停在距离地铁站一个街区的地方，步行前往地铁站。三个站点相距都不远，人群来来往往，络绎不绝，大多数人行色匆匆，偶尔有几位游客打扮的停下来拿出手机，或拍照，或环顾四周寻找道路，如果不是有帮派的恐怖活动，这只是个平凡的布鲁克林的上午。

他们正准备进入杰伊街区站，谢伊看到了一个熟悉的身影。

连恩？他为什么会亲自来踩点？难道已经决定动手了？

“吉斯特，”谢伊拍了拍他的肩，“我……我看到连恩了。我怀疑他可能是来亲自动手的。你先回去把车开过来，给海尔森打个电话，我再尝试和连恩沟通一次。”

“要先呼叫拆弹组吗，谢伊。”

棕发的顾问低头思考了一会，“不用，我想要尝试说服他，”他深吸一口气，“但愿能成功。”

“好吧，你自己注意安全。”

与吉斯特分开后，谢伊与连恩保持着安全的跟踪距离，他既不会跟丢，也不会让连恩醒过来。他跟着自己曾经的好友走过长廊、走下楼梯，老旧的电动扶梯运行着偶尔发出吱吖的声音。上班的高峰已经过去，站台上人不多，大部分都围在远处卖艺表演的小提琴手身边，一个乞丐蜷缩在角落里，不知是睡着还是病了，只有两名瘦削的男青年远离人群，其中一个抱着大捧玫瑰花，尽管他努力保持镇定，但脸上还点洋溢着掩饰不住的激动。谢伊走过他身边，听到他对友人说，他准备向相处六年的女友求婚。

这使他突然开始向往平凡的生活，没有帮派，没有警局，没有斗殴，没有猎杀，但他也知道，这对他来说，太难了。

一班列车驶过，两名男青年上了车。

连恩仍在前方不远处，只见他沿着月台前进，若无其事地走过向员工通道，翻过栏杆，撬开门锁，身影消失在铁制的临时隔离网后面。谢伊也跟了上去，他看到连恩正蹲在地上将一个黑色的小方块放在盒子里。

“你为什么要这样做，连恩？”

寸头的青年为他的突然出现而吃惊，不过立即恢复了镇定，“谢伊，原来你没死。”

“是的，我幸存了下来，因为我的目的还没达到，我不能死。”

连恩站了起来，“上次没能杀了你，是我的错误。如果你还记得我们曾经共事过，就不要来妨碍我，”话没说完，他从腰后摸出枪，“否则我会忍不住杀了你。”

“我并不是来杀你的，”谢伊也缓缓摸出枪，将它丢到一边，向前举起双手，“我们需要谈谈。”

连恩沉默了一会，“不管怎样，谢伊，你背叛了帮派，背叛了老板，和我。”

“你们一次又一次伤害无辜的人，伦敦养老院的爆炸，霍普的生意，你现在的所作所为都是这样，这就是你们所谓的‘把权利交还人民’吗？”谢伊走近了一步，“你们是不会成功的，因为我会毫不犹豫地阻止你们。不能在伤害这么多无关的人了。”

“无辜的人？”连恩哼了一声，“如今住在白宫的那个人就是这些人选出来的，在他的统治下，这个国家没有一点点自由，就连说话也是。”

“那是因为人们需要安定，国家需要安定。你想看到国家陷入混乱中吗？”

“那对你，我也无话可说！”话音刚落，连恩扣动了扳机。

然而子弹没有打中谢伊，他敏捷地闪身躲在墙后，连恩开始往地铁隧道里飞奔，企图到达另一个站台。谢伊弯腰捡起枪也追了上去，他没有开枪，只是避过对方转身打出的几发子弹，然后尽全力追赶。终于，他向前一跃，扑倒了连恩，后者的枪脱手掉落到铁轨上，他挣脱谢伊的桎梏爬起来。

地铁隧道边缘的通道很窄，仅够一人通过，他向前跑了两步，来到另一个站台上。由于铁制隔板的阻挡，监控摄像头形同虚设。他认为这是个解决麻烦的好地方，于点停了下来，转身再次面对谢伊。

谢伊无奈，放缓了脚步，他背靠铁轨站在月台边，“连恩，你要冷静。”

列车在铁轨上飞驰，隧道中传来低低的回声。

“如果你想要阻止我，那就来吧。”连恩摆出了准备进攻的动作，“这次我一定不会失手！不再犯错！”

“我不希望走到这一步……”

“你背叛了‘阿萨辛’，还站到了我们的敌人那边。你为了什么？”

“为了保护纽约的人民。”

列车离车站越来越近了，脚下似乎能感受到地面的震动。

连恩一拳挥来，谢伊侧头躲过。

又是几个回合，谢伊都没有出手，虽然语气里已有不耐烦的意思，但还是努力克制还手的冲动，说：“我们不一定要这样……”

连恩调整了姿势再度扑来，以他对谢伊的了解，他认为这一下他必然会还手，于是用尽力气攻击他的头部，然而谢伊仍向侧前方倾身，躲过这一记老拳。连恩的拳头直直地挥了出去，整个人被惯性带动跌下月台。

就在此时，列车飞速驶过！

即使经历过不少血腥的场面，谢伊还是愣在当场。他从没想过，自己这位少时好友的生命会以这种方式终结。列车驶过，轨道上血迹斑斑，触目惊心，站台上传来女士恐惧的尖叫。谢伊听到有人拨打了报警电话，于是深吸一口气，悄悄退到阴影里，沿着来时的路回到了杰伊街区站。拆除炸弹也没费什么力气，将事情办妥之后，他装作若无其事的样子，离开了地铁站。

吉斯特一直守在地铁站附近，接到报警就立刻冲了进去。他没有找到谢伊，只找到了一具不完整的尸体，和散落的破碎的尸块。他认出死者正是连恩·奥布莱恩。

那天中午，酒吧的电视里循环播放着有关这件事的报道，记者们认为这不过是普通的自杀事件。网站的新闻下面都是祝他安息之类的评论。仅仅几个小时后，有人在推特上声称见过死者，似乎与帮派有联系，于是更多关于他的事被记者和网友们扒了出来，舆论一边倒向了鄙夷，甚至唾弃。

海尔森冷漠地看着推特上网友们的发言，消费死者这种行为永远不会过时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]美剧《纸牌屋》中虚构的恐怖组织哈里发帝国，这里借用了。  
> \-------------------  
> 真没想到这章会这么短，我写冲突打戏真的很无力，君子动口不动手啊，有事不如谈判桌上解决（捂脸）  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

海尔森连续给谢伊打了九个电话，他的电话却一直忙音。失去联络让海尔森眉头紧皱，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，“阿萨辛”已经垮了一半，不会像过去一样充满危险，忽然，半年前躺在床上昏迷不醒的谢伊又出现在海尔森眼前。那个时候，这位前帮派成员的目光中失去了从前闪烁着的坚毅与锐利，手中紧握的枪也不见踪影，血袋里暗红的血液毫无阻隔地进入了他的血管。他那么脆弱，那么渺小，像指间的流沙，当海尔森张开手掌，似乎他的生命就在他眼前溜走了。

他开车按照谢伊可能出现的地点一一寻找，走遍了布鲁克林大大小小的酒吧和夜店，终于在一家静吧的角落里找到了这个失魂落魄的年轻人。

酒吧里灯光昏黄，隐隐有乐声传来，“我陶醉在你美丽的故事里……”他推门进去，“……向我一遍又一遍诉说这些温柔的话语，我一听到你的爱语就忘记我身在何方，只希望你可以一直说下去……”[1]，轻缓优雅又富有复古气息的香颂，这的确是个借酒消愁的好地方。

海尔森从座位上一把捞起谢伊，“嘿，谢伊，你看上去似乎很不好。”

额前垂下的一缕黑发遮住了他眉骨上的伤痕，他向着海尔森的声音传来的方向偏过头，酒吧里的灯光打在他的侧脸上，另外半张脸隐藏在阴影里，“结、结束……了？”他目光在海尔森脸上飘忽不定，酒精掌控着他的神经，刚刚抬起的头又低了下去。

“你喝了多少？”海尔森倚在桌边问。

“没……”谢伊仰起头，孩子气地笑了笑，“没有……没有多少，……就、就……一杯，一杯而已……”

海尔森抓住路过的酒保，“他喝了多少？”

“两杯明日焰火。”酒保回答。

不解酒的话，他现在这个样子一觉睡过去，等清醒过来的时候，就能看到明天晚上曼哈顿的夜景了。

海尔森替他结清了款，像拖着一只熊一样将他塞进了车里，系好安全带。

从无数阴暗的小巷里钻出，车子缓缓驶上布鲁克林大桥，他们就是在这里有了第一次交手。海尔森看着那辆破旧的雪佛兰窜上大桥，在往来的车流中穿梭向前，而现在，过去那个随意飙车的乖张青年就静静地坐在自己身边的副驾驶座位上。

曼哈顿岛比白天宁静了许多，海尔森得以开车飞快地行驶。轻按人车交互屏幕上的车标，这辆宾利欧陆的黑色顶棚缓缓后撤，9月末清凉的晚风灌了进来，拂过谢伊的面颊，他抬头看看黑暗的夜空，并没有什么星星，那些遥远的光点不过是大厦里加班的办公室职员，或者高层的宣传广告牌。他看向身边身着警察制服的驾驶员，“海尔森？”

专心开车的警探嗯了一声作为回应，瞄了眼外后视镜，避过一辆疾驰的玛莎拉蒂。“清醒一点了？”

“嗯……我……”谢伊打量着这辆敞篷跑车，“这是你的车吗，海尔森？”

海尔森察觉到谢伊犹豫着换了个话题，“你想说什么尽管告诉我，我想，你是信任我的。”

谢伊偏头去看夜景，过了很久才说：“你专心开车，我不想打扰你。不过，你要带我去哪里？”

“我在曼哈顿岛的公寓。”

“你住在曼哈顿？”

“是的。你去过曼哈顿，我知道。”

“你怎么知道我去过？”谢伊被海尔森的话惊得酒醒了一大半。那是他第一次，也是唯一一次去曼哈顿。杀掉“平底锅”的那天，他被几个巡警追着，万不得已才上岛避难。车子经过一座路灯，借着灯光，谢伊看到黑发警探的唇微微一翘。

“我曾经收到过线报，跟踪了很久的线索出现在布鲁克林，我就和一个同事去追。谁知道那辆雪佛兰上了岛，我们没有岛上的管理权，所以就没跟上去。”

真的是他！原来他们在那个时候就见过面。谢伊想起自己在后视镜里看到的那位黑发警察，他用扩音器向他喊着“雪佛兰！停下！”。他在心里笑了，他掌握自己的幸运，却没有掌握自己的命运，最后还是栽在了对方手中。

车子减速，顶棚缓缓合上，停在一处高级公寓门前。

“你……你要抓我吗？”谢伊向海尔森伸出双手。

海尔森感到很意外，他挂好泊车档位，解开安全带，“为什么要逮捕你？”

谢伊愧疚地说，“我当时……超速了。”

“那是我为了让你停下故意说的，你当时并没有超速。”海尔森拉着他的右手，“下车吧，到了。”

“车钥匙……你还没拔车钥匙！”

“我的车可以无钥匙启动，钥匙在我这里。”谢伊还没完全从酒精的作用中清醒，海尔森的声音从车外传来，似乎很遥远，他听不真切。

 

海尔森的公寓和他的人一样，装潢简约而富有典雅气息，室内干净整洁，物品摆放一丝不苟，连灯光都规规矩矩。

谢伊看到茶几上有一本夹着金色书签的书，“《杀死一只知更鸟》？没想到你也会读律政小说。”

海尔森从壁橱里拿出茶盒，“你读过吗？”

“没有。这些年，我哪有时间读书？”谢伊放下书，走到海尔森身边，“在做什么？”

对方把一杯红茶推到他面前，“喝吧，你看上去还没有完全清醒，吉斯特说这个或许有点用处。”

谢伊端起杯子，红茶独有的清香和醇厚味道唤醒了被酒精麻痹的味蕾。两个人回到沙发上坐下，海尔森问：“你在车上想说什么？现在可以说了。”

谢伊咽下口中的红茶，“我把连恩杀了。”然而又立即改口，“不，不是我杀的，那是个意外。”

海尔森缓缓点头，“我都知道了，今天有人来报案。现在还剩一个阿基里斯，你快成功了。但是你好像并不高兴。”

谢伊放下杯子，“连恩……他和我从小一起长大，今天，他就死在我面前。”他的语气很沉重，似乎不愿回忆往事，“他的死，我也要负一定的责任。”

海尔森宽慰他，“你这么做也是不得已而为之，如果你不躲的话，他会把你扑下去，死的就是你。”

“我也一直这么告诉自己。”

海尔森向他靠近一些，“而且，谢伊，你要知道，我可不想看到你死掉。”

谢伊笑了，“我很高兴你能这么说。”

“霍普、高缇耶和连恩一死，‘阿萨辛’的力量受到重大打击，纽约的秩序会逐渐恢复，那只是时间的早晚问题。”

“也许吧，我从没想过，”谢伊长叹一声，低下头，“也没想到会由我来亲自终结他们”。

“你除了终结他们，别无选择。这是你死我活的战争。”

谢伊重新抬起头，“但是我很高兴，我觉得我明白心中的正义是什么了。我不允许他们伤害无辜的人……我也理解你们警察的职责。”

“那很好，那很好，”海尔森向后倚在沙发上，“我很荣幸能在你的成长之路上占有一席之地，我希望的也正是这样。”

谢伊避开了黑发警探的目光，微微皱眉，沉默良久，鼓起勇气才说，“你在我心里，也占有一席之地。”他完全说完这句话才敢直视海尔森。

这道白看似突如其来，其实是海尔森诱导的结果，如果海尔森不提，谢伊会把这份感情吞进肚子里，让它烂在里面，然后带进坟墓里。当然，酒精也有功劳。

于是他就用自己的方式让谢伊顺理成章地说出来了。

放缓呼吸的节奏，坐直身体，微微抬高下颌，他感到谢伊扯住他的手腕，而他的身体也跟了上去。只是很短的几秒钟，谢伊的面孔在他眼中放大了数倍，他透过对方的扩大的棕色瞳孔看到自己的倒影，谢伊略有些紊乱的呼吸擦过他上唇的皮肤。此时他正跨坐在这个棕发青年身上，右手不自觉地扶上他的胸膛，隔着薄薄的T恤，是青年温暖的身体和过快的心跳。

“你在紧张，谢伊。”

青年明亮的、真诚的目光中漾起几圈慌乱的波澜，海尔森感到他凝住了呼吸。对方正欲开口，他抢先用手指抵住他湿润的唇。

“放松，我的刺客。一切交给我。”海尔森的手指移开，捧着谢伊的脸。

“我……我没紧张，我也不是刺……”话语的最后一个音节被海尔森吞入腹中。警探的唇很柔软，这个吻不带一丝僭越关系的感情，短暂的惊讶过后，谢伊想起那年他们于林中漫步，耳畔是知更鸟的歌唱。他觉得自己已经完全摆脱了由酒精带来的感官麻痹。

海尔森的吻是醒酒利器！他这么想。

很快，他们的唇分开了，然而谢伊还沉溺其中，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，显然，他还在流恋他的味道。海尔森看到谢伊有些泛红的面颊和动作忍俊不禁，“这应该不是你第一次接吻吧，谢伊。”

“哦，这当然不是第一次，但是和你，我……我想，这是第一次。”谢伊控制不住自己的局促。

“茶好喝吗？”

谢伊被这毫无来由的问题搞得有点疑惑，“你泡的，当然好喝。”

“好喝？那就让我尝尝。”

突然，爱与欲的气息扑面而来。谢伊抓住海尔森的制服领带，轻轻吮吸他的舌尖，后来对方的舌头直接滑进他口中，迫不及待地与他交换津液。

海尔森察觉谢伊的心跳放缓，同时，他的手臂锢紧他，下身的硬挺抵着他的小腹。呵，他的刺客开始进入状态了，而他要做的则是让这个吻戛然而止。

“我去洗澡，你可以随便吃点东西，都在冰箱里。”似乎刚才什么都没发生，他们只是进行了一场普通的谈话，海尔森离开谢伊的怀抱站起身，神色如常。

看着海尔森走进浴室的背影，谢伊还没缓过神来，警探的气息还在他唇边徘徊，大脑经历短暂的空白，欲望忽然没了对象，有种恍如隔世之感。

直到房间里持续传来哗啦啦的水声，他才站起来向厨房走去。可没等他走几步，突觉小腹疼痛。显然，这位前帮派成员的忍耐力大打折扣，怎么连这种刺激和反应都压抑不住了，他在心中嘲笑自己。

“海尔森？”

浴室里的人听到敲门声关掉淋浴，他的准备工作还没做好，“怎么了，谢伊？”

“我有点肚子疼，可……可能是……”

海尔森的声音隔着两道门，显得更沉闷，“进来吧。”

谢伊短暂犹豫了一会，刚推门进入房中就看到了海尔森的侧脸，被水打湿的头发温顺地贴着脸颊，模糊了他平时坚毅的脸部线条。氤氲蒸腾的热气重新激发起酒精剩余的活力，谢伊甩掉自己的衣物踏进浴缸。

“来了？”海尔森曲起腿，给谢伊腾了个位置。

年轻人避开海尔森的目光，眼神飘忽不定，“干嘛这么看着我。”

“我是怎么看着你的？”

“审视……审视的目光，还有点……评价式的，”谢伊调整到舒服的姿势坐好，“只有警察、领导人和未婚的女性才会有这样的目光。”他纠结了很久，终于放弃逃避。他逃不掉的，从自己于宁静的湖边看到这个男人的侧脸，他知道，自己这辈子都逃不掉的。

海尔森的眼睛特别地闪亮着，混合了意外、惊奇和情欲，他滑进谢伊怀中，一只手扒着他的肩，另一只手在水面下不安分地动，然而声音中没有一丝波澜，“你想过今晚要怎么度过吗？”

“我……我没想……想过。嗯……”他感到了海尔森刻意的撩拨动作，咬紧牙关，身体不自觉地绷紧。

“不知道？那你为什么要坐进浴缸里？为什么这么紧张？”

该死的，海尔森用一本正经的声音问出这种无法委婉回答的问题，谢伊觉得自己快疯了，酒精已经腐蚀掉他的大部分意志力，精神和肉体的刺激从左右两边撕扯着他脑中残存的理智。

“怎么不回答我？”

倏尔，有根弦绷断了。

不需要使用语言作答，谢伊清凉的吻就是最好的解释，他扣住海尔森的后脑将他压向自己。这样，你也逃不掉了。而海尔森也加快了手上的动作，这个吻变得火热，蹦出四散的、激情的火星，像是唇舌间的争夺战。

“啊……”一声呻吟自喉头逃逸出来，小腹的痛感瞬间消失。呻吟逐渐变成含混不清的低笑，谢伊报复似的咬住罪魁祸首的下唇。

海尔森用手指挑开他的发绳，略长的棕发散落肩头。

当他们的唇分开，带出一根银丝。再往上，海尔森的眼睛在微笑，这使他满脸生辉。这微笑是亲切的，对他而发的。谢伊即刻会意，将他一把从池水中捞起来。

海尔森家里的床很软，谢伊轻松将这位警探压进床里。脸颊、颈窝、肩头、锁骨，一路向下，吻到他的胸前时，他忽然住按住谢伊的头，青年的耳朵贴上他的左胸口。

“你听到你的名字了吗？”

谢伊愣了一瞬，随即在他心脏的位置落下一个吻。

他们在云雨里遨游了很久，谁都不忍心离开对方的身体。终于筋疲力竭，双双躺在床上，他们还是靠得很近，海尔森在摆弄他的头发，而他还在对方的胸口吹气。

没有言语，没有对视，仿佛这样简单的触碰就能成为彼此最牢固的联结。谢伊突然笑了，笑

得讽刺，外面是滴水成冰、危机四伏的世界，他们曾经历险象迭生，现在两个缺乏安全感的人赤裸着依偎取暖，惺惺相惜。

海尔森抚弄他头发的手渐渐停了下来，取而代之的是均匀平稳的呼吸。谢伊移上去吻了吻他的嘴角。

睡吧，我的警探。

 

没被突如其来的电话打扰，海尔森难得获得了一个清净的周末。睡意自然消退，眼睛不急着睁开，他下意识扯过盖在自己身上的毯子，上面好像还有前一夜痴意缠绵的味道。

“谢伊？”

没有人应答。

“别和我玩捉迷藏的游戏，谢伊，你是个二十多岁的人了。”

话音落下，一片寂静。

他伸手想要触摸身边男人的躯体，却只摸到毫无温度的床铺。心中突然紧张，他瞬间睁开眼睛，好奇的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里挤进房间。他曾经两次差点失去这个爱尔兰人，幸好命运将他及时送回自己身边，他不想看到这样的事情发生第三次。

掀开毯子，下面只有自己的腿。四处查看房间，地上扔着的安全套和浴室地板上的衣物也不见踪迹。

他不告而别了。

 

拉开衣橱随意抓过背心和衬衫穿好，纽扣怎么也对不上另一边衣襟的扣眼，海尔森的手失去控制微微颤抖，他急了，心脏跳得飞快，套上警服和裤子就跨下楼梯冲到门口。

手伸进警服口袋里摸索，钥匙……钥匙在……

“你醒了，先生？”一个熟悉的声音从背后传来，海尔森惊得回过头去，只见谢伊端着两个盘子走出厨房。“牛奶倒好了，我在冰箱里还找到了樱桃酱和面包。刚刚烤好，来吃早饭吧。”他将盘子放在餐桌上，“你要出门？有线索了？”

“不，没什么。我不出门。”海尔森冲上去吻住他，在他的唇上留恋许久才放开。

棕发的爱尔兰裔青年不解地看着他，“究竟发生了什么，先生？”

“真的没什么。”海尔森轻轻拥住谢伊，头放在对方肩上，青年真实、温暖的躯体就是对他最好的安慰。毫无来由地，海尔森将这个问题脱口而出，“你会走吗？”

谢伊圈着他腰的手松开了，贴在他的左胸前，“我不会走，因为我在我爱的人心里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Lucienne Boyer演唱的著名法国香颂歌曲《对我细诉爱语》（Parlez Moi D'Amour）


	11. 尾声

马塞诸塞州的波士顿街头，一场追车战正在上演。前面，一辆黑色的SUV不顾十字路口的红灯，径直闯了过去，左右逼停了四五辆正常行驶的汽车，路口开始堵塞，气急败坏的司机们愤怒地按着汽笛，打开窗口不停叫骂，而始作俑者却一点也没有要停车的意思。他回头看了看身后紧追而来的几辆警车，往左急打方向盘，驶上了旧城区的小路。

小路上车辆不少，加之各类零售店沿路边摆摊，路况更趋复杂。海尔森和杰克认真分析了路线后决定绕行到海边，由滨海公路迂回包抄。

他们正要更改路线，一辆摩托车从人行道上急驰而过，追着SUV的方向去了。海尔森只匆匆撇了一眼，多年的从警经验告诉他，那是一位女骑手，但她戴着头盔，海尔森看不清她的面容。

只见她缓缓加速，虽然撞坏了不少摊子，但逐渐追上了前面的车。奇怪的是，她突然右转进入了另一个巷口。后方的警车仍穷追不舍，SUV的司机准备右转经过十字路口驶上滨海公路。

正在这时，刚才那位女骑手突然出现在十字路口中央，她甩动摩托车尾潇洒地停下，从车后摸出微冲，头盔还没来得及摘下，瞄准SUV的轮胎就来了一梭子。

中弹后，它失控转向路边，又向前翻滚了两圈，撞上行道树停了下来。

海尔森和杰克在不远处停车跑过去，安全气囊全都弹开，保住了司机一条命。波士顿警局的警察们包围了这辆车，杰克走到倒翻的SUV旁边拉开车门，把司机拖了出来。他很幸运，几乎毫发无伤，除了头部和手臂有些擦伤以外。

海尔森踱步至司机身边，居高临下地望着他，“好久不见，阿基里斯。”

几名警官围过来，给他戴上手铐压进警车里。那位女骑手摘下头盔，随意撩着棕色的长发，漫不经心地向海尔森这边丢过来一个眼神。她身子挺得非常直，迈着她独有的步迈来到同事身边，这步伐姿势和一般女性截然不同，轻盈又不失稳重。海尔森发现她是个极漂亮的有原住民血统的女人。同事向她说了什么，她一点头，十分自信地嫣然一笑。

 

在波士顿警局的协助下，海尔森和杰克将阿基里斯引渡回纽约，与此同时，吉斯特和谢伊基本肃清了“阿萨辛”在纽约的地下余党。

法院开庭的那天，是一个难得的晴天，海尔森和谢伊打算去旁听。

走廊里，海尔森突然停下了脚步，“我有个令人遗憾的事情要告诉你，谢伊。”

“发生了什么，先生？”

黑发的警探回头看着他，“阿基里斯……‘阿萨辛’五年前因为走私案的事，他们曾经贿赂过法官和陪审团……所以，他可能不会被重判。”

“那么说，他即使进了监狱，待不了多久就能出来，是吗？”谢伊轻轻地问。海尔森看着他，从目光中读出了他心中的无奈。

“我们还有另一个办法。”海尔森将情感掩饰地很好，他偏过头，从前那个精于算计的海尔森又回来了。

候审厅只有阿基里斯和三名法警在等待，海尔森支开他们，带着谢伊走了进去。他站在阿基里斯前方，空旷的候审厅里，他背光而立，带着十足的压迫，不怒自威。突然，他摸出腰后别着的手枪。阿基里斯吃了一惊，身子下意识向后仰。

“不，别这样，先生！”谢伊拉住海尔森持枪的手。

“为什么阻止我？”爱尔兰人的反应令海尔森有些惊吓，他有些愠怒而不去看他。

“他出狱后会怎么样？那个时候他已经老了，即使还有号召力，也不会再有这么多的追随者。而且他也会知道和警察叫板的下场，他只能得到失败。”谢伊拿过海尔森手中的枪，“他应该获得法律的制裁，得到法律的惩罚。如果我们在这里杀了他，与他们曾经的所作所为又有什么区别？先生，我们不能动用私刑。”

“有道理。”海尔森双手撑着椅子，死死地盯着阿基里斯，“我不会让你们卷土重来，知道为什么吗？因为我们是为了秩序而存在，只要人类社会还在，美国还在，我们就会还在。我们才不需要上帝或圣经的指引，只需要这世界保持安定。这也就是为什么，你们永远不会赢。”语罢，他走到门边又回头，“你最好把未来浪费在监狱里的时间都记住。”

 

一个清闲的早上，海尔森醒来时，正看到谢伊拉开窗帘，棕色的头发由红色发绳系住，随着他的动作在脑后跃动，赤裸的上身有很多伤，但是不会对他紧实的肌肉线条有丝毫影响，冬日的阳光被寒气侵蚀得绵软无力，只用银色的笔寥寥勾勒出他优美的身体曲线，这在海尔森眼中像一幅异常悦目的图画。

谢伊回头见他醒了，便来到床边俯下身，在海尔森的额上轻吻，“早上好，先生。生日快乐。”

“哦，谢伊，你还记得这些。”

“虽然……”从严肃的上司到亲密的爱人，谢伊还在努力适当这样的角色转换，他仔细斟酌了语句才说，“我也不知道生日该怎么过。”

海尔森将手枕在脑后，饶有兴趣地问，“你从前是怎么过的？”

谢伊随意扯过一件外套披上，坐在床边，“父亲还在的时候，常常因为要出海而错过我的生日，婶婶也不关心哪天是我的生日。后来到‘阿萨辛’更没有生日的说法了。”

“这不过是普通的一天，谢伊。想想我们过去是怎样度过一天的。”

“你不能总是把自己埋在工作里，你得学会享受生活。”

“我的生活就是工作。”

谢伊沉默了一会，忽然笑了，“我们去游乐园吧。”

“你要知道，你已经二十多岁了。”海尔森并不赞同他的提议。

“但是，这不代表我们没有释放童心的机会。”

这句话似乎触动了海尔森，他没有接着反驳，只是抿了抿嘴唇，默认了谢伊的说法。

海尔森的气质似乎与游乐园格格不入，他总是保持警惕和严肃，尽管他已经努力收起周身无形的压迫感。在一个路标下，谢伊忽然说，“你能等我一下吗，先生？”

“你要去哪？”

谢伊没有回答，只是边走边回头向他微笑。海尔森站在原地看着他穿过熙攘的人群，有一瞬间，他觉得他们还是那样遥远，中间隔了一条长河，一条湍急的河，稍有不慎便会失足坠入，溺死其中。接着，往事历历在目，湖边木屋里迷惘的青年，冬日灯光下璀璨的星云，曼哈顿公寓里的旖旎缱绻……他庆幸他们在这长河上架起了一座理想的桥，自己也终于不用在情感与利用之间苦苦挣扎，或许，是时候坦然面对自己的内心了。

谢伊回来的时候，手里拿着两只甜筒，“一个咖啡榛子，一个苹果曲奇，你要哪个？”

伸手帮他整理好略显散乱的围巾，海尔森接过棕色的甜筒，“咖啡榛子看上去不错。”

“其实苹果曲奇也很好。”棕发的青年小心舔了一口奶白色的那个，“烟火表演要开始了，我们现在过去？”

最佳的观赏区已经挤满了人，他们只能在待在外围。来往的人群里，一位父亲让女儿骑在脖子上，右手牵着母亲，女孩戴着知更鸟的头饰，手指细细小小，声音稚嫩温软。

“咖啡榛子的好吃吗？”谢伊忽然问他。

海尔森愣了一下，将手中的甜筒送到谢伊面前，“你尝尝？”

“嗯……我想换种方式。”谢伊低声咕哝了一句。没等海尔森反应过来，他抓住警探的衣领扭头吻了上去。

墨色的天幕下，是漫天绚烂的的烟花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事的灵感最初来源于探索频道的一部纪录片，加之《叛变》四周目之后对剧情的极度不满，我决定写这个故事。结果经历了咕咕的波折最后写完，好吧，差强人意都做不到orz
> 
> 全文有两个线索，蔷薇花（玫瑰）和知更鸟，目前好像都没人发现，看来我写得太隐晦了（捂脸哭）。剧情基于《叛变》剧情，因为游戏里我看不出谢伊思想的成长，于是我有了另一种思路：想要复仇→被帮派背叛→与警察合作复仇→阻止暴力事件、守护纽约人民、认同警察理念。另外，还实现了我写表现个人思想成长的文这个心愿。这种文写起来太困难，我应该不会再尝试了。
> 
> 下面应该还会有一篇断章，可看可不看。如果是喜欢看HE的朋友，故事到这就结束了。
> 
> 感谢育碧创造了海尔森和谢伊。
> 
> 感谢我的读者能耐心看完这个冗长的故事，给我支持。
> 
> 感谢大家的陪伴（鞠躬）！


	12. 断章：蝴蝶梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一种可能的结局。借鉴了POI剧情，因为我实在想不出来了qwq我是真的真的真的不会写非剧情的刀，而且我共情能力已下线，所以本章风格一言难尽，总之很不理想，做好看垃圾文的心理准备再往下翻啊啊啊啊！！！！请务必一边听BGM一边看！谢谢！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Ella Henderson - Beautifully Unfinished

> 过去的影子仍寸步不离地追随我们。我们竭力想忘掉那些往事，把它们抛之脑后，但它们随时都会重新浮现。
> 
> ——达夫妮·杜穆里埃《蝴蝶梦》  
> 

1.

结案以后，海尔森的工作并没有减轻，敏感街区例行检查早就是每天必做的了。然而这天下午，海尔森正要出门，FBI协助探员在警局门口喊住了他，“肯威警探，”两个人走到墙角处，探员才继续说，“我很抱歉地告诉您，您的个人审查没能通过。”

海尔森将心中的失落隐藏得很好，只是转头去看楼梯里步履匆匆的警员们。“我能问问，我为什么没能通过吗？”

“这事我本不应该告诉你，但是我认为你有这个潜力，而工作能力很出色……卷宗上写的具体内容我虽然不能说，但是我敢肯定，是关于你身边某个突然出现又十分亲近的人，我们认为他仍然很危险。”探员整理了一下笔挺的衣䄂，“我相信你们能调整好关系，对吗？”

“……谢谢你，劳伦斯探员。”海尔森在心中仍然不愿意承认，但事实是谢伊的确成为了他职业生涯的绊脚石。

 

晚餐后，谢伊发现海尔森的情绪低落。“发生什么事了吗？”他问。

警探只摇摇头做答。

“你可以告诉我，先生。”

海尔森仍没有回答，只是拉着他一起将整个晚上全都浪费在漫长的吻和深藏着欢愉的喘息里。这不平凡的一晚让谢伊摸不清头脑，他无法分辨那些温柔的抚慰和激烈的亲吻里究竟包含了怎样复杂的情感。欲望似乎没有止境，而海尔森却努力压抑这种原始冲动，眼睛里忽然闪烁起星光，长久地看着他。

直到第二天早上，谢伊才找到了答案。

“怎么样，审查有结果了吗？”谢伊瞧了一眼外后视镜。

“我没通过。”

“发生了什么？怎么会没通过？”

过了好一会，海尔森沉闷的声音响起，隐藏着无名的怒火，“没发生什么，总之就点没通过。我去不了FBI了。”

“我想你是信任我的，”谢伊说，“我们可以一起想办法。”

“如果我说，我没法通过，是因为和一个前‘阿萨辛’成员纠缠不清呢？”海尔森努力压制怒火，但它还是从心理防线上最脆弱的一角窜了出来，有什么东西在那一瞬间化作灰烬。

谢伊踩了一脚油门，“……原来是因为我。”

“你要超速了。”

谢伊置若罔闻。

“谢伊·寇马克，你快要超速了，你现在最好减速或者停车！”海尔森下意识握住枪。

路口的红灯亮起，谢伊突然一个急刹车。他扭头看着海尔森的动作，“你以为我会伤害你？”

海尔森像个被抓住偷吃巧克力的小孩，松开枪，“我知道你不会这么做。”

“你还是不信任我……”谢伊转头不去看他，“你在埋怨我，是我耽误了你的前程。”

警局很快就到了，他们一路无言。

推开玻璃大门进入警局，海尔森没像过去一样径直走进电梯，只是站在门口看着谢伊的车。如果他知道事情会走到这个地步，一定不会选择那天在档案室翻阅旧案，也不会自告奋勇前往医院，因为他们本就来自两个世界，而这世间的确有些感情，诞生于深渊，湮灭于掌心。

大门的另一边，谢伊坐在车里。自海尔森下车走向警局，踏进大门，他就长久地盯着他的背影。他讨厌战斗，讨厌被别人利用，但仍然待在海尔森身边这么久，他不知道为什么自己会这么做，也许自己的原则第一次在一个人身上有了例外。

人能下棋，而棋子不能。海尔森对自己说。看到谢伊的车发动，驶离警局，海尔森突然觉得，这可能是自己最后一次见到他了，不过，自己早已做好了告别的准备。不是吗？

2.

“晚上想吃什么，先生？”

“报告还没写完，警监已经在催我了。或许，我今晚需要在警局待着。”经过一上午的思考，海尔森已经恢复了平时的冷静。他不在乎。

“好吧，”谢伊有些失望，“你照顾好自己。”

“对了，FBI说‘阿萨辛’在法国境内有余党。”

“是的。这些年法国警察集中打击过几次，他们剩下的部分已经转入地下活动了。”

“你还能找到联系人吗？不如趁这个机会联手法国警察。”

电话另一边的谢伊没说话。

“……你忘了我们的理想吗？为了安定，为了我，找到他们。”

“……好。”我会做到，如果这是我为你做的最后一件事。

3.

夜幕早已降临，细密的雪花悄然落下，海尔森走到窗边看着纷纷扬扬的雪。想起刚才的那通电话，他心里也下起了雪。曾经拥有的欢喜都是空的，像洁白的雪地，从上到下厚厚的一层，被人一脚踩下去，便融化开，或沾染了肮脏的污泥，只留下一种怀念的惆怅感。若再来一次晴朗，惆怅会随着雪的消失而全都化为乌有吗，他想。

等他第二天再回去，公寓里寂静无声，家俱陈设摆放整齐，冰箱上还贴着几天前的字条。似乎一切都和过去无甚差别，除了……

房子里一个人也没有。他抬开窗子，窗台上是一具冻僵的知更鸟的尸体。它落单了，被南飞的鸟群抛弃，独自停留在这个城市挣扎，然后被严冬扼杀。

就像他扼杀过另一个人那样。

桌上墙上的相框也空了一些，衣柜里的衣服少了一半。海尔森回到窗边，从台灯底座下摸出打火机，再从衣袋里拿出一支烟，他从不吸烟，这烟还是路上遇到一个小混混送给他的。深吸一口，被呛着咳了几声，于是他干脆看着火星将烟草吞噬。

忽然，他将抽屉里的日记本拿出来仔细翻看，从中撕下几页，用烟点燃。

4.

“帕特里克·莫林先生。”

“是我。”

“您的目的地是……”

“巴黎。”

值机柜台的工作人员盯着他的护照看了很久。

“怎么，护照有问题吗？”这护照是他还在帮派里时连恩帮他办的假护照，除了照片是真的。

“不，只是觉得，照片和您有些不一样……也许……”

他指着眉骨上的伤痕，“也许是这道伤。”

办好托运，拿回护照以后，他拐进吸烟室，将背包中的照片点燃。一股焦糊的味道钻进鼻子，他却神色冷淡，静静看着照片上的微笑一点点消失。在离境前，他停下脚步，回头看了一眼，出境通道前没有他熟悉的人。

过去他总想着离开美国，然而这一天真的到了。为了要告别一个人，常常要告别一群人，一个地方，一个自己。

是时候继续寻找自己真正想要的生活了。

有人经不起告别，有人却享受告别。

5.

“爸，有双重国籍是什么感觉？”

“没什么特殊感觉。”

“我也能有双重国籍吗？”

“那就看你自己的选择了。”

康纳点点头躺进座位里玩起了手机。

“她在一支爱尔兰乐队里拉小提琴，最后却爱上了一个英国男人……”

康纳连忙按下暂停，“对不起，爸。我不知道它连了车载音响。”

“没关系，儿子。这首歌叫什么？”

“《高威女孩》。”

他的父亲为了金钱离开了母亲，而他在事业和爱情之间选择了事业。肯威们为了自己的目标，不会在任何的人身边停留，而他正是个肯威。

永远都是。


End file.
